


Home (Found In You)

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bunch of ot5 feels, chanbaek and krisho if you squint, discrimination against muggleborns, minho is done with everyone, onkey and jongtae stupidly in love, wizards confused by muggle things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: While trying to make it through his final year at Hogwarts, Jinki learns that home isn’t just a place to rest your head. Home is found through the people, that love and stay by you.In life there are times when love is worth fighting for; Taemin and Jonghyun learn this lesson the hard way.(Or in which Jinki may or may not be head over heals in love with KibumTaemin and Jonghyun have what they think is a secret romanceand Minho just wishes his friends would get their shit together.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know I had previously deleted this story for personal reasons after Jonghyun's passing. But I love this story and decided to continue on with it. As you can tell each chapter is going to be long so updates might take a little longer.
> 
> Also even though this is rated M, I may or may not actually add in the sex scenes. Even though Shinee's apperance in this story is from Odd Era, they are still teenagers. (Taemin is the youngest at sixteen.)
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!
> 
> (This fic is also posted on AO3)

If there was one thing Lee Jinki would miss after seven years of attending Hogwarts, riding the express train sure as hell wasn't it. Being stuffed inside a small compartment that was barely big enough for four people was highly uncomfortable. He hated every time he had to run through that stupid brick wall in order to get to platform 9 ¾, it never failed to freak him out (his first year he’d tried to run through the _wrong wall_ ; he’d been scared shitless ever since). Jinki would rather apparate into the castle but that unfortunately wasn’t an option. But other than the train ride he honestly didn’t have much to complain about; his time at the castle was great for the most part. He had Minho and Jonghyun the two best friends anyone could ask for. As well as his younger brother Taemin to keep him company and make school bearable. After this year he would finally be out of Hogwarts for good and off to better things.

 

_What those better things were he had no clue (but he’d figure it out later)_.

 

Being responsible by nature Jinki was always the first one of his group to get on the train and find a compartment. Taemin tended to stay behind on the platform and wait for their friends. This usually gave Jinki about five to fifteen minutes to himself of peace and quiet. With friends like his that’s all he tended to get on a daily basis.   

 

“Oh come on Jjong! I said I was sorry.” And just like that his silence was broken. He could just hear the pout in his brother’s voice as footsteps and three sets of loud voices came closer to his compartment.  “How long are you going to stay mad at me?”

 

“For as long as I feel like it” Jonghyun retorted. “And don’t snicker behind my back you asshole, I’m still pissed off at you too, Minho” His best friend snapped.

 

At this Jinki smirked, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he continued to watch students with their families from out the window. It was a bittersweet view, had been since Taemin was in his first year and Jinki was in his third. His parents had divorced right before Taemin’s first year at Hogwarts and both avoided each other as much as possible. As a result their children were practically neglected, opting to stay at the school as much as possible to avoid the awkward bouncing from home to home (although it was rare that the siblings saw their father). After Jinki graduated he was free to live on his own and he planned on taking Taemin with him. Their parents tended to have views that Jinki would rather stay far away from.  

 

“Why are you pissed at me?” Minho questioned clearly amused and Jinki turned just in time to witness the compartment door open and a grumpy Jonghyun with white hair stumbled in with Minho and Taemin in tow.

 

“I’m mad at you as well for doing nothing to stop Tae from doing this to me” Jonghyun huffed plopping down in the seat opposite of Jinki and crossing his arms. “The first time we managed to have a sleepover with all of us at my house and you two dye our hair through prank candy” Jonghyun exclaimed pointing between Jinki and himself, clearly exasperated. “My hair is white, my _eyebrows_ are white, and it looks like I don’t have any.  Hell, look at Jinki! His hair is _pink_!” At the reminder Jinki pulled at one of his rose gold curls, observing the now familiar color. He let his hair bounce back and simply shrugged.

 

“I actually like it” Jinki cut into Jonghyun’s rant; his best friend stared him down as if he’d grown a second head. The elder shrunk back a bit from the intensity of his glare.

 

“Well not all of his can be hot no matter what we do” Jonghyun pouted, whining a bit as he spoke.

 

“Aw, Jonghyun, I’m sorry for pranking you but you two are the ones that willingly took those chocolates from me before going to bed. It’s your own damn fault. Besides the spell on those chocolates is only supposed to last for a month.” Taemin curled up next to him cutely in an attempt to get on the elder’s good side. Jonghyun turned to the youngest of their group with a stone cold expression.

 

“It’s been two” Jonghyun deadpanned causing Minho to cackle, mouth open wide and hands clapping in amusement like a seal.

 

“Well you did eat about half of the box, so it’s your own fault” Minho stated sitting down next to Jinki. “Besides it’s not like you haven’t dyed your hair a light color before. You looked cool when your hair was sandy brown.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s never been white. I tried dying it a different color but it doesn’t work” He emphasized ruffling his hair as if it would get his point across. “If this is permanent Taemin, I swear- ”

 

“Oh hush. Let’s just enjoy the ride back home.” Taemin interjected kicking his feet up into Jonghyun’s lap. The blond gave him an offended glare but made no attempt to move him.

 

“Hey Jjong, I have a question?” Minho asked grinning with a wicked glint.

 

“What?” the blond hissed, knowing his friend was about to ask a smarts question.

 

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” He asked and Jonghyun growled while his friends started cackling.

 

“Fuck all of you honestly” Jonghyun snapped.

 

Through all the ruckus they were causing Jinki could have sworn he heard his brother say ‘it does’ but he shrugged it off. There was no way Taemin would know that. 

 

Blushing furiously from embarrassment, Jonghyun reached for the closest object next to him which happened to be his IPod (or phone, Jinki still couldn’t make out the differences between muggle devices) and chucked it at Minho’s head. It missed and hit the window behind him. It made a sickening smack once it hit the glass and tumbled to the floor but nobody made a move to get it.

 

Feeling defeated, Jonghyun pouted and turned away from the rest of the group, glaring down at his lap. “Awe, Jjong don’t get upset” Taemin cooed leaning over to rest his head on the elder’s shoulder. “We’re only teasing. Cheer up.”

 

And just like that Jonghyun’s little temper tantrum vanished. How Taemin managed to drive his best friend up the wall and then seconds later turn him into an excited puppy was beyond Jinki. To him it was always fascinating to watch. His brother could be highly manipulative when he wanted to be.

 

“Hey Jjong?” Minho spoke to catch the blond’s attention as he picked the iPod and started messing with it in his palm.

 

“What?” He asked a bit dazed as he focused away from Taemin.

 

“Can I use this?” he asked holding up the perfectly intact electronic device.

 

“Do you even remember how it works?” Jonghyun questioned in surprise.

 

Minho scoffed “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, fine” Jonghyun shrugged reaching into his bag to get his headphones. He tossed them to Minho and the younger looked at him confused.

 

“Haven’t you had these since fourth year? I thought muggle headphones didn’t last more than three months?”

 

“I charmed them so they don’t blowout, I also did the same to my iPod so the battery doesn’t die and the screen doesn’t crack. For some reason the same spell doesn’t work on my cell phone though. I’m still figuring out the kinks in that” Jonghyun grumbled towards the end of his explanation. The three laughed lightly. “Jinki did you want to use something? I brought my laptop, I was going to watch a movie.”

 

“Naw, I’m good, I was just going to read a book or take a nap.”

 

 As much as Jinki liked figuring out Jonghyun’s muggle contraptions, he was exhausted at the moment. He’d spent half the previous night arguing with his mother about moving out and taking Taemin with him; Jinki didn’t get a wink of sleep. He was just glad that Taemin had slept naively through the entire ordeal. The tension from the fight had kept him up and had taken a stressful toll on his body. All the oldest of their group wanted to do was relax and sleep.    

 

“If you say so” Jonghyun shrugged. Taemin was already setting up Jonghyun’s laptop in his own lap. Minho was in his own world listening to the random selection of music on Jonghyun’s iPod.  Everything slowly started to blend into a comfortable atmosphere and Jinki just sat back and smiled as he observed the three most important people in his life.

 

The four of them were an odd pair and the student body always wondered how the hell they were all friends when they were so different.  Lee Jinki was the only Ravenclaw out of the four of them and in his final year. He tended to be quiet, preferring to listen more than talk. He was naturally smart, most concepts coming to him easily so he never struggled in school. Besides being intelligent, Jinki was the type of friend everyone wished they had. He was a great listener and tended to put his friends before himself, making sure everything was alright in their lives before his own. The young man had a big heart but at times could be painfully shy. But that seemed to make him more lovable. It was just a plus that he was a complete goofball when he wanted to be.  

 

Kim Jonghyun was the second oldest, a Gryffindor in his final year as well. He was the only muggleborn out of the four of them. Jinki liked to call him the sensitive soul of their group. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that sometimes got him hurt. Being muggleborn made him an easy target for jokes whether they were malicious or not. Despite seven years there were endless things about the Wizarding World that he was naïve to, which had made him a target (but his friends always had his back). Jonghyun was the type of person that would do anything for anyone.  He was a selfless person and was practically a big ball of fluff; but cross him and he’d write you off with no hesitation. Jonghyun went head first into everything that he did; the type of person to make you smile without even trying.                

 

 Choi Minho was also in Gryffindor, and in his sixth year. He was the perfect mix between serious and fun. He was the captain of the quidditch team, had been since fourth year. He loved all types of sports, wizarding and muggle a like (thanks to Jonghyun) and was good at practically everything he tried. He put his all into everything that he did, whether it was academics, sports or friendships. He was a loyal person that would step in to defend his friends no matter what. He hated failing himself and would take a lot of things to heart, but the three of them would always reel him back in and make Minho see he had nothing to be disappointed about.  

 

And lastly his younger brother Taemin was the only Slytherin amongst them and in his fifth year. Jinki hadn’t been the least bit surprised when his sibling had been sorted into the emerald house.  He was quite the little shit when he wanted to be. Taemin had a way of getting what he wanted and his methods tended to be sneaky but he never did anything dangerous or cruel…well most of the time. Taemin didn’t make friends easily but he was extremely loyal to the ones that he had. He looked up to his older brother, practically worshipped him.  Despite the fact that he could be a nuisance, Taemin was secretly a sweetheart. _He’d never admit it though_.

 

In Jinki’s opinion he had the perfect blend of people surrounding him. He couldn’t ask for anything more. But just as that thought escaped his mind, a gentle rapping of someone’s knuckles against the door was heard. The compartment’s door slide open before anyone could answer and a messy blend of colorful hair peeked into the room. Jinki’s stomach dropped and his heart began to race. 

 

Kim Kibum had just popped into the room. Jinki’s palms began to sweat and his body became fidgety. He knew that he was staring at him dumbly as if he was a fish but he just couldn’t help it.

 

Jinki’ had been fascinated with Kibum since his second year of Hogwarts. The shy first year had walked up to the sorting hat and it had almost taken five minutes to short him before the hat was shouting out Hufflepuff. Jinki had been captivated ever since. Kim Kibum was a beautiful mystery in the way that he carried himself. He was a metamorphmagus, thanks to his father’s side, meaning he could change his appearance however he saw fit. His hair never remained the same color for long; changing it so frequently it was hard to keep track. It was a rare occurrence to see him without vibrant hairstyles with ever changing eye colors to match.   

 

Kibum spent a lot of his time outside enjoying all types of weather, playing around with the creatures or spending time with the plants in the greenhouse. His personality was so unique it left Jinki breathless at times. Kibum never held back on his opinions and could be blunt one moment, but completely shy the next and then a burst of hyperactive energy in a split second. There was always something new to learn about Kibum and it left Jinki enthralled.

 

To put it simply, Lee Jinki was completely _gone_ for Kim Kibum.  So in love with him it was almost like the sun shined out of his ass (according to Jonghyun). The problem was that whenever Kibum was around, Jinki tended to freeze up and become tongue tied. He’d known him for six years and Jinki doesn’t think they’d ever held a proper conversation that went beyond simple greetings.  

 

“Key!” Taemin exclaimed happily, getting up to greet him with a tight hug; causing Jonghyun to whine from the lack of contact. Jinki couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at his best friend. _Jonghyun was so damn needy_. “How are you? I usually never see you until we get to school.” Taemin asked in pleasant surprise as he hugged the older boy. How Taemin and Kibum became friends was beyond Jinki; they were just _so_ different. They’d been close friends for years and that fact still surprised him.

 

“Taeyeon was ranting about some relationship issues she’s having with Baekhyun and I really didn’t want to hear her complaining about her boyfriend for the thousandth time so I left and came looking for my bestie.” Kibum explained flicking a loose strand of what appeared to be streaky purple, green and aqua hair out of his face.

 

“Aw, Kibummie, you do care!” Jonghyun cooed causing Kibum to roll his eyes playing “Also I’m sorry about this morning but you know how my mom gets whenever we leave for school.” 

 

The Hufflepuff nodded knowingly. Kibum and Jonghyun had been best friends before Hogwarts. The pair had grown up in the same muggle neighborhood since they were toddlers and had went to muggle schools together. It wasn’t until Jonghyun heard his best friend’s name called up to be classified by the sorting hat in his second year did he realize they both had magical abilities. He was a bit upset that Kibum never told him, but then again it would have been hard to explain to a child that didn’t know magic actually existed. If anything the knowledge just made the two of them closer. In the end it had its benefits; to ease their mothers’ worries the pair always went to platform 9 ¾ together. It made sense since the two lived close to each other.  

 

At Hogwarts to the two friends ran in different social circles but that didn’t mean they didn’t spend a lot of time together. Jonghyun and Kibum had designated best friend days, where the hung out and caught up on life. Minho, and Taemin thought it was cute; Jinki tended to think it was unnecessary (but that was mainly just the envy talking).     

 

 “I don’t understand why she insisted on taking the car when your dad was willing to set  up a portkey. But you know how she feels about wizarding transportation and you know how I feel about driving around King’s Cross, the traffic is a pain in the ass.” Jonghyun sighed dramatically, Kibum hummed in agreement. “But to appease my mother, I shall suffer.”

 

“I know the feeling; I try avoiding the city when I drive. I prefer the tube even though my dad thinks it’s unsafe. You could fall off a broom from hundreds of feet in the air but he finds the tubes more dangerous. My dad will just never understand muggle technology; how he married one is beyond me” Kibum joked. 

 

Jinki sometimes forgot that Kibum was a half-blood because he was just so out of this world and well adapted to everything. But then again Jinki was completely biased as all hell when it came to Key.

 

“You get the best of both worlds though” Minho interjected taking out one of Jonghyun’s earbuds to tune in on the conversation. “It takes Jonghyun forever to explain muggle things to us because we just don’t get it. Like no matter how many times he tries to explain Youtube and Netflix to us, we never understand. I mean I barely understand the concept of a television; Jjong’s been trying to explain it to me since second year” Minho joked but everyone knew he was being serious.

 

“Your understanding would be easier if you took Muggle Studies” Jonghyun rolled his eyes, bringing Taemin in closer to his side. 

 

“What’s the point of taking it when I have you? I’ve spent enough time over your house to understand muggle living.” 

 

A pang of loneliness and jealousy coursed through Jinki at the mention of Jonghyun’s house. Throughout their seven year friendship, this summer was the first time he’d ever visited. It had been the longest he’d ever spent in the muggle world and he truly felt like he’d been missing out.

 

His mother had forbidden him to do so threatening to kick him out. He would have easily challenged her if it wasn’t for the fact that if he was gone Taemin would be alone with her. There was no way in hell Jinki was going to let that happen, so he sacrificed and willingly missed out. Jinki had always felt so left out whenever Minho and Jonghyun would talk about the adventures they’d had in the Muggle World throughout the years. Minho was practically part of Jonghyun’s family; during the summers he spent a lot of time with them and sometimes he’s parents would visit as well. It was beneficial because each family learned more about each other’s worlds and became close as well. Jinki couldn’t help but to feel envious. He shook his negative thinking away and smiled, he was with his real family now and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Hardly” Jjong mumbled under his breath, Taemin laughed while Minho just rolled his eyes. “ Jonghyun joked.  “Where’s my hug?” he pouted up at his friend. Kibum rolled his eyes playfully but leaned down to give the blond a tight affectionate squeeze.

 

 Jinki couldn’t deny that he was a bit jealous of his best friend’s relationship with Kibum. There was so much that Jonghyun knew about him and they spent a lot of time together. Kibum was extremely popular, well liked and had his own separate set of friends, but he frequently spent time with their little group.  But even when he hung out with them, the Hufflepuff was the most distant with Jinki. It was no fault of his own though. The elder got so nervous whenever he was around that he clammed up, appearing to be standoffish and cold.

 

Jinki was well aware that it was dumb to be envious of the fact that the two of them grew up together but he didn’t care.  Jonghyun had told him countless times that Key was crushing on him too. Apparently Kibum had liked him since his third year, but Jinki refused to believe it. A boy as beautiful as Kibum was way out of Jinki’s league. Jonghyun just called him stupid for not making a move.   

 

“Anyway Key, come sit down and make yourself comfortable, there’s plenty of space.” Jonghyun gestured around the room.   

 

“Jonghyun and I were about to watch a movie on his laptop, you wanna join us?” Taemin asked and Key just shook his head.

 

“Not really in a movie mood.”

 

Taemin just shrugged; retrieving a blanket from his backpack and sitting back down to lay on the seat with Jonghyun. “Suit yourself.”

 

“I’m just listening to music. You want to listen too?” Minho offered up Jonghyun’s iPod.

 

“I’m fine. I was just going to read for the duration of the ride.”

 

“Well, Jinki is too. I’m sure you’ll have a lot to talk about” Minho teased, while Jonghyun and Taemin snickered. It was no secret to them that the oldest of their group was practically in love with Kibum. The Hufflepuff on the other hand was oblivious.

 

“Ooh, what are you reading?” Kibum enquired plopping down next to Jinki. “Oh wow, I like what you’ve done with your hair by the way; it’s cute” smiling brightly at him.

 

Jinki’s mind went completely blank for a split second, bewildered by the fact that Key was actually talking to him. They had never actually had a real conversation before despite the younger being good friends with his brother. “Oh, um thanks, I-I’m reading A Witch Scorned. It’s had great reviews so I wanted to see what all the hype was about. I haven’t had the chance to actually start it yet though” Jinki stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness at the wide smile gracing Kibum’s face.

 

“Really? I wanted to read it too. But everywhere I go it’s sold out.” He bit his lip in shyness suddenly, gazing down at his rather eccentric sneakers. “W-would you mind if I read it with you?” he asked quietly and Jinki felt as if someone was squeezing his lungs as his breath shortened. Kibum was just so fucking cute!

 

“S-sure” Jinki exclaimed calm composure completely lost as he squeaked out his response. Key just giggled and sat down next to him.

 

“Perfect” Kibum clapped his hands in excitement just as the train finally started to move. 

 

“We can switch off chapters. You can read the first one and I’ll read the next one; then we can continue to rotate.”

 

“Alright” Jinki answered somewhat in a daze as he looked at Kibum.

 

“You have to open the book first Jinki” He pointed out snickering when Jinki just remained frozen.

 

“Oh, oh right” He stammered completely flustered. Jinki opened the book and jumped right into it. Desperately trying to ignore the stutter of his heart has Kibum rested his head on the elder’s shoulder and smiled softly. Jinki cleared his throat and began to speak “Okay, chapter one of _A Witch Scorned: The Betrayal_.”

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

If Taemin continued palming at the zipper of Jonghyun’s jeans for even a minute longer, the blond swore that he’d lose his mind. The younger was nearly on the way to giving him a handjob underneath the blankets while his brother and their friends were on the opposite side of the tiny compartment. The sad part was Jonghyun was actually trying to watch _The Wedding Planner_ on his laptop. As cheesy as it was he stilled loved the movie. But for reasons that were becoming painfully obvious he couldn’t concentrate. Goddammit, Taemin was such a little shit; but if Jonghyun was being perfectly honest with himself it was one of the main reasons why he loved him so deeply. 

 

But as much as he adored Taemin, he hated keeping such a huge secret from his best friend. Jinki had the right to know that his friend was dating his younger brother and had been for a little over a year. Neither of them knew how to break it to him. Taemin was Jinki’s world (he was Jonghyun’s as well) and even though the younger could take care of himself; his brother was _extremely_ protective.

 

Jonghyun had witnessed Jinki hex students for so much as glancing at Taemin the wrong way. He recalled the time when Taemin was a second year and upperclassmen tripped him. Jinki being a fourth year at the time had cursed the kid so every step he took he fell flat on his ass. Jinki had refused to reverse it and had detention in the forbidden forest for a week. That was only one of the minor incidents. Jonghyun shuddered thinking about the various people Jinki had put in the hospital wing.

 

There was a reason Jinki was almost placed in Slytherin. He was the first in his family’s history to ever be put in a house other than Slytherin. Jonghyun’s best friend was the nicest person in the world, but he was not someone to fuck with when it came to the people he cared about.

 

Jonghyun and Taemin were terrified of how Jinki would react so they decided to keep their relationship hidden instead of telling him. The Gryffindor felt awful about it because he was betraying his best friend’s trust. There had been countless times that they had lied to Jinki’s face and snuck around behind his back. The guilt he felt was earth shattering because Jonghyun felt like he’d be nothing without Jinki. For seven years the elder always had his back and asked for nothing in return, and here he was dating his brother in secret. Jonghyun owed Jinki for so much and he felt that he was stabbing his friend in the back.

 

Taemin hated keeping anything from his brother because he told Jinki everything. Sneaking around his back with his best friend tore him apart inside. Lying to Jinki felt like a punch to the gut. Their parents’ divorce had been nasty leaving the two of them in the crossfire. His brother was the only family member he could depend on. Taemin learned from a young age that their parents didn’t care about them. He’d realized he only rely on his brother and that Jinki would move mountains for him if he could. 

 

Even though all of that was true, deep down he knew his boyfriend would do the same. Taemin was stupidly in love with Kim Jonghyun.  He’d pined after his brother’s best friend from the moment he first saw him. Taemin was an awkward and gangly first year, slightly terrified as his brother held his hand the whole journey to platform 9 ¾. Taemin had been glued to Jinki’s side as they sat in a compartment alone on the Hogwarts Express. Jonghyun had strolled in with Minho in tow, but it was like everyone else in the room had faded. To an eleven year old, thirteen year old Jonghyun was the most handsome being he’d ever seen. He had welcomed him into the group with a big hug and never referred to him as Jinki’s kid brother. Jonghyun had always made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter with one glance. Years later it felt amazing knowing that Jonghyun felt the same. But that still didn’t justify lying to Jinki. He felt like utter shit about it but he didn’t regret his relationship.

 

Throughout summer break Taemin had lied to his mother and Jinki about his whereabouts. He had gotten his friend Jongin a Hufflepuff in his year to cover for him. Jinki trusted him and as long as Taemin’s friends were purebloods his mother didn’t care who he spent his time with. Even befriending halfbloods was right on the borderline of their mother’s limits.  

 

Taemin had not been lying completely. He’d spent plenty of time with Jongin throughout the summer, they were close and he enjoyed the kids company. But in actuality the majority of his time was spent with Jonghyun exploring the Muggle World. Being with his boyfriend out in the open without having to hide or worry about getting caught was everything he wanted and more. Taemin learned so much about the Muggle World and got to know Jonghyun’s family. His mother and older sister were so kind and welcomed him in with open arms. They invited him along on family outings, while giving him a hands on learning experience of the non-magical world. 

 

As cliché as it sounded that summer they had slept together for the first time. It was the first for the both of them and once they started the two never really stopped. All in all Taemin’s summer had been amazing. He’d spent time with his boyfriend, met his family and got laid on a regular basis. _The frequent sex just happened to be a bonus_.

 

_A fantastic bonus_. 

 

For Jonghyun all those guilty feelings were momentarily hard to think about when his boyfriend’s hand was sneaking its way into his jeans and palming the growing erection in his boxers.

 

“Tae-” Jonghyun whispered in a tone that was supposed to come out harsh but ended up being a gasp of pleasure.

 

“I want to blow you so badly right now.” Taemin whispered suggestively, making Jonghyun’s cock twitch and his breath hitch. _Jesus fucking Christ_! 

                                                        

“Stop it; they’re going to hear you and we’re going to get caught.”

 

The younger gave him a smirk of pure wickedness. “Meet me in the bathroom at the front of the train in five minutes.” Taemin hummed completely ignoring his boyfriend’s response, a light laugh in his tone as he spoke. He gave Jonghyun’s growing erection a nice squeeze, loving the way his boyfriend squirmed before he removed his hand and got up. “Going to the bathroom be back soon.” He called out as he left the compartment. The other three were too into their own zones to even notice.

 

Jonghyun stared at the door, gnawing at his lip in anxiousness. The image of Taemin slowly sinking down onto his knees, slender fingers reaching up to unzip his jeans, swollen plush lips and bewitching eyes blown out with lust gazing up at him with adoration. Just the thought alone was almost too much to handle. It was taking everything Jonghyun had not sprint out of the room and follow his boyfriend. He had to restrain himself; patience was a virtue and he was sure to be rewarded handsomely.

 

Trying not to appear so eager, Jonghyun casually shut his laptop, moving it to the side before getting up. He was glad his pullover extended just enough that it blocked the evident bulge in his pants. He stretched his limbs and observed his friends. Minho was sleeping peacefully, the side of his face pressed against the window. Jinki and Kibum were curled against each other quietly reading out loud. _Cute_.

 

“I’m going to find the Trolley Lady. It takes her forever to reach the end of the train.” Jonghyun declared. He was greeted with silence as a response. Kibum and Jinki to engrossed in their reading to hear him. Minho with his eyes shut concentrating on the music blasting through his ears simply waved him off. He pouted a bit, not liking the fact that he was being ignored. But remembering where he was actually going changed his mind fast. Without another word he exited the room practically darting down the narrow hallway to get to the front of the train. Jonghyun was quick in his pace, practically knocking over a couple of what appeared to be third years to get to his destination.

 

He was nearly vibrating with need by the time he made it to the specific stall he’d come familiar with last summer. Jonghyun and Taemin had snuck out of their compartment a couple times to make out. But there was a certain air to now that made everything different. The tension we felt was nothing but longing and need. This would be the first time in over a month that he’d be able to embrace Taemin in even the most innocent of intimate touches. Jonghyun was dying to kiss his boyfriend but was about to receive something ten times better.  

 

Once he reached the bathroom door, Jonghyun took in a deep breath to gather his bearings. Once he’d calmed himself down, he knocked on the door three times in a rhythmic pattern. The Gryffindor received no response, he huffed hoping that this was the correct stall. Before Jonghyun had time to whine about it, the door flung open and he was yanked inside by the front of his shirt into the bathroom.  He heard the door slam shut harshly and lock with a click before his back was roughly pressed against it and a pair of soft lips collided with his own roughly. He gasped in initial shock but quickly grabbed his bearings and moaned into the kiss, arms finding their way around his boyfriend’s neck as he pulled him closer. Jonghyun stood on his toes to reach him better, causing Taemin to snicker teasingly at the shift in his boyfriend’s position. Their height difference was always something the younger loved to take advantage of. Jonghyun moaned when his boyfriend’s slipped under his t-shirt resting loosely on his hipbone. It been over a month since he was able to be like this with Taemin and fuck did he miss it.

 

Thanking Merlin for expansion charms Jonghyun was able to spread out in the dinky bathroom without feeling boxed in. Taemin’s other hand found its way to the button of Jonghyun’s jeans. He rubbed his hand palm over his boyfriend’s denim covered erection, loving the sound of his voice hitching from the sensation.

 

“Goddamn Jjong, I missed you.” Tae whispered into the blonde’s mouth while simultaneously unzipping his jeans. Still gripping Jonghyun’s hip firmly to keep him in place; Taemin slipped his other hand into his boyfriend’s pants.

 

“Fuck Baby, I missed you too, especially that pretty mouth of yours.” Jonghyun murmured, body starting to get hotter the more Taemin’s hand slipped into his boxers. His pace was achingly slow as the Slytherin grazed the head of his cock, taking pleasure in the desperate way that Jonghyun pressed forward into his touch.

 

“Tae, Babe please don’t tease me.” Jonghyun gasped out when he started to pull away. Taemin bit his lip, loving the way he could make his boyfriend fall apart with just a touch.      

 

“You’re lucky I missed you or else I’d be dragging this out for a long time.” the younger teased, smirking up at his boyfriend cheekily.

 

“We’ve only been apart for two weeks.” Jonghyun panted, voice a breathy moan. Taemin hummed in response, nipping at the elder’s neck, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne.

 

“That’s true, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t missed you dearly.” Taemin smirked, marveling in Jonghyun’s glazed over gaze. Palming at his boyfriend’s jeans, he slowly started to sink to his knees. “Besides, I haven’t been able to touch you like this, let alone kiss you for over a month.”

 

Never breaking eye contact he gazed up innocently at Jonghyun. “I’m gonna enjoy taking you apart.” he giggled and Jonghyun knew he was fucked (literally).

 

“We don’t have enough time to fuck in here.” The older told him, caressing his boyfriend’s face lovingly in his palm. 

 

“I know, but I can certainly suck you off with enough time to spare without the others getting suspicious.” 

 

“You’re not taking into account that I’ll be returning the favor after you.” Jonghyun spoke biting his lip in a way that was positively wicked as he feasted his eyes on the younger male on his knees before him.   

 

Taemin smirked up at his boyfriend but the fondness in his eyes was unmistakeable. The younger’s fingers ghosting over Jonghyun’s zipper as they got lost in each other’s eyes. The sensual air shifted into something more intimate and loving and it set the Slytherin’s entire body ablaze. 

 

“I really fucking missed you.” Taemin blurted out. Jonghyun’s eyes widened at the sudden declaration but certainly made his heart rate increase. 

 

A gentle hand caressed his face and Taemin beamed up at him. “I missed you too, Baby.” 

 

Taemin giggled lightly from the affection before slapping Jonghyun’s hand away. “Okay, enough with the sappiness. I dragged you in here for a reason.” the younger teased, bringing his fingers to the clasp of the blond’s zipper. 

 

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and chuckled lowly. “Love you too, Babe.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Taemin replied, pretending he wasn’t affected as he finally started to yank down the zipper on his boyfriend’s jeans. 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

Minho seriously wished his friends would get their shit together. He’d spent the past six years watching Jinki pine over Kibum without making one single move to pursue him, when it was obvious that the younger was just as crazy about him. It was annoying as all hell if he was being honest. The mutual pining was adorable at first but now he just wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall in annoyance. On top of that Minho had lost count of how many times he’d covered for Taemin and Jonghyun without them even knowing. The two of them thought they were so slick in hiding their relationship, but they were so damn obvious. How nobody else seemed to notice the heart-eyes they constantly sent each other was beyond him. They were disgustingly lovesick around each other. 

 

Sure, Minho understood why his friends were keeping their relationship a secret. Lee Jinki was _extremely_ protective of his brother which was justified considering he was practically raising Taemin on his own. The Ravenclaw would freak the fuck out when he discovered his best friend was dating his brother; there was no point in denying or sugarcoating it. 

 

Jonghyun was a dead man walking; it was only a matter of time before their best friend found out. Minho made a mental note to research detrimental spells and hexes. As well as their counter curses and cures because he was sure Jinki would be sending a hefty amount in Jonghyun’s direction. Jinki wasn’t above poisoning somebody. Either way he’d end up spending the majority of his time with Jjong in the hospital wing.

 

But despite that Minho knew the oldest would get over it. Jinki and Jonghyun were thick as thieves there was nothing that the two of them couldn’t overcome. It might take a few curses and possible poisonings to get the initial shock and anger out of his system but Jinki would let it go.

 

_Hopefully_.

 

Even right now while he was pretending to be a sleep he was covering for his friends. Taemin and Jonghyun were off doing Merlin knows what in the bathrooms at the front of the train. He shuddered at the thought. It baffled Minho that nobody else besides him seemed to notice that the two of them had been fooling around for a little over a year.  Taemin and Jonghyun were actually sickeningly sweet to the point of disgusting, but he truly was happy for them. Minho couldn’t pinpoint exactly when the two of them had gotten together, be he knew they’d been dancing around each other for what felt like forever.

 

Jinki’s crush on Kibum was just as bad. His friend couldn’t have been more obvious if he tried.  There was no doubt in Minho’s mind that if Jinki asked Key out the younger would instantly say yes.  Kibum was like an extended part of their little group by deflate since he was Jonghyun’s best friend. The metamorphmagus was close to all of them. Well, all of them _except_ Jinki.

 

Whenever the vibrant Hufflepuff was within ten feet of the usually confident Ravenclaw the elder froze up. Jinki became stiff as a statue and a stuttering mess. To keep himself from making a fool of himself in front of Kibum he just wouldn’t speak to him. This was a problem as well because whenever Key would hang out with the four of them Jinki’s lips were sealed. It made him look like an asshole that thought he was too good for Kibum.  

 

Kibum had spoken to Minho in confidence about his concerns during their summer break when they met up in Muggle London. He thought that Jinki hated him, but Minho reassured him that it wasn’t the case, that Jinki was just shy around people he didn’t know. The two were pining over each other to the point that it was borderline pathetic. The entire situation was as cute as it was revolting.

 

Everything in his friends lives would be simpler if they just learned how to express their feelings or simply talk to each other. The solution was quite simple; they were just making it hard for themselves. Communication was the road to success and happy endings but apparently it was a foreign language to his friends. Or they were flat out scared of it.

 

Minho felt like he was only one who's love life wasn’t a mess. He’d been dating his girlfriend Amber for a little over two years now. She happened to be his older sister Sooyoung’s close friend as well as the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Minho was a keeper and Amber was a chaser. Their relationship sure became interesting and intense during the sporting season. They practiced one on one together after hours on the pitch all the time and if it sometimes led to more… well that was their business. Whenever Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played against each other it was always intense, but was a little friendly competition between couples? They were always supportive of each other regardless and that was all that really mattered.

 

Minho shook his head, school hadn’t even officially started yet and he was already sick of his friends’ drama, and he knew it was only going to get worse from here. This was Jinki’s final year at Hogwarts and ultimately his last chance to make a move on Kibum before it was too late. Taemin and Jonghyun were becoming a bit reckless and were bound to slip up eventually. There were just so many issues that were boiling to the surface that Minho didn’t want to think about. 

 

He decided to ignore it all for the time being and listen to the Muggle tunes on Jonghyun’s iPod. Ever since his friend had introduced him to Muggle music he’d fallen in love with it. Minho wouldn’t lie, non-magic folk made much better music than anybody in the magical world.  But some of it was just plain odd. What even _were_ Arctic Monkeys? Those didn’t exist. Even Wizards knew there were no monkeys in the arctic, they wouldn’t survive. Minho shook his head and chuckled to himself. Muggles were so weird.

 

But Minho couldn’t deny that they were brilliant at making music.   

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

There was something about stepping into Hogwarts that lifted a weight off of Jinki’s shoulders. He’d never felt more at peace with himself. The tension he felt at home with his mother was so thick that a knife wouldn’t cut it; it was downright suffocating. They just didn’t get along; Jinki honestly couldn’t remember the last time they had. They just had completely opposite beliefs that clashed harshly. Though it been years since The Great War there were still people that believed in the views that muggles and muggle born wizards were beneath purebloods. His family had been strong in those beliefs for decades if not centuries and his mother was no exception. His parent had been too cowardly to fight in the war but there were plenty of Jinki’s relatives in Azkaban because of it.    

 

Jinki had never cared about all the hate his parents would try to ingrain into him and his brother’s heads. He honestly thought the whole idea of blood purity and status was a bit stupid.  Jinki used to counter every bigoted word their parents would spit to make sure Taemin never bought into their ignorance. He refused to let his younger brother become filled with irrational hatred towards people he knew nothing about like them. Jinki was grateful that it had paid off.

 

What had finally snapped Jinki’s relationship with his parents was the day he’d went to Hogwarts for the first time. Besides the long running bigotry there was nobody in his family that wasn’t a Slytherin. So when Jinki was sorted into Ravenclaw they’d been beyond disappointed, borderline betrayed. He was considered a disgrace to their family name. Jinki on the other hand was relieved. It was just another fuck you to the reputation his parents had built. The icing on the cake was when they found out about Jonghyun.

 

Oh the earful he’d gotten about befriending a mudblood.   

 

Jinki honestly couldn’t stand his mother, and his father had fucked off as soon as the divorce was finalized. But now that the Ravenclaw was in his final year and he was of legal age he could move out. Whether his mother liked it or not Taemin was coming with him. They’d finally have a place of their own that would feel like home. It had been a plan since fourth year that Jinki and Jonghyun would move in together as soon as they graduated.  Now that he was Headboy he had an entire dorm to himself. It was as close to home as he was going to get for the time being.  

 

Jinki was laying on his new bed levitating his tie around the vast bedroom out of boredom. The space was bigger than his old dorm room and much larger than his bedroom at home. He finally had the time to just relax after such a stressful day. There was so much that went into being Headboy and it was only his first day on the job. He’d helped the prefects usher the first-years to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Having to explain to the new kids that Ravenclaws had to solve a riddle instead of having a password like the other houses was exhausting.

 

The only thing he wanted to do now was sleep the rest of the night away even though it wasn’t even eight o’clock. Jinki had the rest of the night to do as he pleased before classes started the next day. Which meant all he wanted to do was hide away from the world and snooze.

 

_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_

_Big dope dealer money, he was getting’ some coins_

_Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_

_Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish…_

 

Jinki groaned when his phone started to go off. Why he let Jonghyun get all of them cell phones was beyond him. Even though he couldn’t deny they were much more useful and faster than owls when it came to communication. 

 

_Texting was a blessing_!

 

He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the ringtone blaring through the tiny device. Muggle music sure was interesting. Jinki blindly felt around the bed for his wand, huffing when he couldn’t automatically find it. Once he found it he sighed in relief, with a flick of his wrist he muttered “Accio phone” and the small device came flying towards his hand. Jinki caught it effortlessly and swiped his index finger over the touch screen to answer the call. The Ravenclaw didn’t bother to check the caller ID; he only had his brother and two best friends in his contacts.

 

“What?” he murmured in annoyance to the person on the other side.

 

“Open the door, asshole.” Jonghyun snickered into phone.

 

“But I just got comfortable.” The pink haired boy whined childishly, kicking his feet in retaliation. “I don’t feel like getting up.”

 

“Well then tell me the password.”

 

“Hell no.” Jinki deadpanned.

 

“We both know I’ll know it by the end of the day tomorrow anyway. You’re terrible at keeping secrets. Now hurry up and let us in, we’re all outside the portrait. And you might want to hurry; I think this dragon might actually manage to blow fire through the frame if I keep poking the canvas.” His best friend countered and Jinki let out a loud sigh of pure irritation.                    

 

“Ugh fine! The password is worm’s wart. Try keeping it down when you come in won’t cha? Sunny might be in the common room studying.”

 

“Seriously? We _literally_ just got here; classes haven’t even started yet. What the fuck could she possibly be studying?” Jonghyun asked completely baffled and Jinki couldn’t even blame him.

 

“I know, even I’m not that bad.” Jinki joked. “Well, hurry the fuck up and get your asses up here before I actually do fall asleep.” He could hear multiple people laughing before he hung up the phone. Jinki huffed in annoyance, but soon after started to chuckle. His friends sure knew how to keep him on his toes. And he couldn’t deny that he adored them for it.

 

He rested back against his pillows, smiling to himself when he could hear his boys coming up the stairs. When all of them were together they tended to be a bit rowdy. Jinki said it was a part of their charm. The rest of the student body called it annoying, but it wasn’t like the four of them gave a shit anyway. It was a blessing Jinki had a dorm to himself; they could be as loud and rambunctious as they wanted to be now.

 

When Jinki’s door opened he had no time to prepare for the pile of bodies that hurled themselves on top of him. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he groaned from the sudden flash of pain in his ribs. He was suffocating under their combined weight but he’d never felt more at home.  

 

“Get off!” He wheezed, slapping his palm against the bed as a sign of surrender.   

 

“This is what you get for not opening the door, Jinx.” He felt his brother snicker into his hair. “And you had the nerve to almost fall asleep again.” He huffed, reaching out to pinch Jinki’s cheek.  He could hear Jonghyun and Minho laughing above him, cursing the fact that he couldn’t reach his wand to hex them all to hell. Jinki flared his arms around in attempt to hit one of them in some way. It was no use.  

 

“I’m going to curse you all so bad you won’t be able to recognize your own faces by the time I’m through with you” Jinki growled. The three of them laughed not even bothering to call his bluff as they slowly removed themselves from on top of him.

 

“I didn’t know you could be so aggressive Jinki.” A familiar voice broke through the moment. Jinki tensed as he sat up with enough force to push his friends off of him; his eyes instantly focusing on Kibum. The Hufflepuff was standing in the doorway, a hand over his mouth as he giggled at the scene in front of him, hair changing into various colors from laughter. Jinki’s mind went blank; he had no idea how to explain to Key that his friends were dumbasses that enjoyed torturing him. Jinki’s face turned pinker than his hair, flushing with embarrassment. _He was going to slaughter his friends later_. 

 

“It’s refreshing seeing you this laid back, you’re usually so serious.” Kibum explained with a smile.  “It’s a nice change.”

 

“What he means to say is that you have a stick up your ass that needs to be removed.” Minho teased and Jinki just rolled his eyes; it wasn’t really a lie if he was being honest. He knew that he needed to loosen up a bit; he could be a tad uptight without even trying. Taemin and Jonghyun snickered as they maneuvered themselves around the bed to get comfortable.

 

“Jinx, your new dorm is sick! This bed could fit all of us plus three more.” his brother exaggerated “Damn, whose ass did you have to kiss to get this?” Taemin teased snuggling up to his right side. His brother just shrugged swiping some hair out of the younger’s face. Taemin pouted, cheeks puffing out cutely. He whined as he swatted his brother’s hand away from his hair.

 

“Key, come get comfortable.” Minho beckoned the Hufflepuff over. Kibum timidly did what he was told and it was then that Jinki realized that the only available space on the bed was next to him. Jonghyun was snuggled up behind Taemin while Minho was sprawled out at their feet.  Key had no choice but to squeeze in beside him. 

 

_Jinki was seriously going to murder them later for embarrassing him in front of the love of his life like this_.

 

Kibum wasted no time in curling up beside Jinki, his arm resting against his chest so he didn’t fall off the edge of the bed. Jinki felt as if his heart would break out of his chest. 

Kibum was touching him, _touching **him**_! His internal freak out was causing him to feel a bit pathetic but that didn’t really matter to him at the moment because Kibum was touching him!

 

“So how does it feel to be Headboy?” Kibum asked glancing up at him with genuine interest, it threw Jinki off a bit. He’d been so standoffish with the younger that Jinki figured that the Hufflepuff was only nice to him because they had the same set of friends.

 

Jinki couldn’t help but to observe the younger. Being a metamorphmagus, Kibum loved to play with his appearance. His eyes were an aqua blue today; hair blond with randomly placed streaks of turquoise, green and violet. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey joggers. As simple as it was he looked stunning. Jinki couldn’t help but to get a little lost in him.  

 

“Oh, um to be honest with you, I was surprised when I received the letter.”

 

“Why were you surprised?” he asked tilting his head in confusion. “You’re brilliant and set a great example for younger students, I couldn’t think of anybody better to have this position.” the younger was so serious when he spoke and it made it Jinki’s stomach flutter from the sincerity.

 

He snorted, highly amused at the statement ‘he was the best for the position’ ha!  “With these three idiots in my life it’s a miracle I haven’t been expelled yet.” Jinki deadpanned and was given a chorus of protesting whines in response. “Especially with Taemin being the little shit that he is. He’s lucky so many teachers like me cause I can sweet talk them into giving him light punishments. He’ll be completely screwed when I graduate.”

 

“You know what? I was going to say something but I can’t even argue because you’re right.” Taemin grumbled tugging lightly at the back of his brother’s shirt. Kibum threw his head back; his laugher surrounded the entire room sweetly. He lightly slapped his hand against Jinki’s chest as he continued to chuckle. The oldest felt his heart swell from the touch, he was slowly easing into an easy conversation with Kibum without coming off as an asshole and it felt wonderful being able to talk to him so freely. Jinki felt a little idiotic for letting his shyness get the best of him.

 

“You’re right. Tae does tend to get in a lot of trouble, it’s honestly a surprise he hasn’t gotten expelled. But then again most people are kind of afraid of you, Jinki so it makes sense why nobody messes with your little brother or your friends.” Kibum reasoned and the elder’s eyes widened a bit in shock.

 

_What? People find me scary_?

 

“What do you mean people are afraid of me?” Jinki asked completely baffled by the notion.

 

“You can be intimidating when you want to be.” Jonghyun explained, looking a bit sheepish as he hooked his chin over Taemin’s shoulder. “Remember how I used to get picked on because I’m a muggleborn? You slipped that one potion into Richardson’s drink one time at lunch and he ended up having severe food poisoning for almost two weeks.”

 

“He deserved it; after trying to knock you off your broom during our first flying lesson.”

 

“Jinki you poisoned him.” Jonghyun spoke incredulously.  

 

“Nobody can prove it.” he countered causing Taemin to snicker.  

 

“I watched you do it.”

 

“Well nobody else noticed.”

 

“Jinki, not only was that a potion from one of the books in the forbidden section, it was also advanced enough that even fifth years have trouble perfecting it. We were first years.” Jonghyun tried to explain to his friend why people were terrified of him but it was obvious that Jinki just wasn’t getting it. “Jinx, everybody is afraid of you because you’re a genius that can get away with pretty much everything. Why do you think it’s so rare that people approach you or bother us?”

 

“I never thought about it to be honest.” Jinki shrugged, while his friends laughed. 

 

“But seriously, you’re the smartest guy in school, I’m captain of the Gryffindor Quiddtich team, Taemin can get away with anything. Nobody would dare to mess with us. We practically run Hogwarts.” Minho said smugly and Jonghyun let out a noise of displeasure from being left out.

 

“Well what does that make me?” he inquired and Minho grinned cheekily.

 

“Our mascot.”

 

“Oh fuck you.” the blond growled aiming to kick Minho in his stomach but the younger was too fast. He caught Jonghyun’s foot and started to yank the Gryffindor towards him. Taemin tried to pull Jonghyun back by his armpits but was laughing too hard to put much effort into it. The three of them ended up wrestling, rolling around Jinki’s spacious bed before Minho tugged on Taemin’s waist too roughly causing the three of them to yelp as they toppled off the bed making a loud thud as they landed on the floor. Jinki didn’t even bother to check if his friends were alright. Instead he just shook his head and sighed in mock exasperation.

 

“You see what I have to deal with?” Jinki asked Kibum with fake aggravation causing the younger to giggle behind his hands. He could still hear his friends arguing but that didn’t matter in the slightest when Kibum was cuddled up next to him. “Hey don’t laugh, I’m being serious.” He wasn’t, but he’d continue to joke around like this if it meant that Key would keep that bright smile on his face.

 

“I never knew you were this fun to be around, Jinki.”

 

“I’m sorry.” the elder mumbled “I know that I can come off a bit standoffish, it’s something I’ve been trying to work on.”

 

Kibum patted his shoulder in response “Hey, it’s no big deal. I know you’re a good guy, Jinki. Anybody can tell just by the way you take such good care of your friends. You’re quite protective when you want to be.” Key told him fingers curling into the elder’s shirt. “Thank you, by the way.”

 

Jinki glanced down at him in confusion “For what?”

 

“For taking such great care of Jonghyun” He clarified. Kibum’s eyes were gazing over his shoulder and Jinki turned a bit to see Minho holding Jonghyun in a headlock while Taemin sat on the sidelines cackling. He snickered at his friends’ silliness and couldn’t help the fond smile that graced his face. The trio may have been complete dorks but they were his family.

 

“You’re welcome, I guess.” He responded sheepishly.

 

“Jonghyun is my best friend, hell he’s basically my brother.” Kibum stated. “We’ve known each other since we were toddlers. He’s always been there for me and let’s be honest here, he’s tiny. But that’s never stopped him from looking out for me and making sure I’m okay.” Key sighed gazing at his best friend with a tiny hint of sadness. “He used to get picked on a lot when we were in muggle schools. But that stopped once he met you. Jonghyun’s never cared about what happens to him as long as his friends are alright. I could always hold my own but that’s never stopped him being protective. I’m sorry that I’ve gotten all sappy on you but I’ve always wanted to tell you that. I’m so grateful he has someone like you in his life.”

 

Jinki was baffled by Kibum’s confession, mind a bit blown. “And he doesn’t say it, but Jonghyun seriously appreciates what you do for him. He’s always had trouble keeping his head up. I’m sure you’ve noticed how sensitive he can be sometimes. It’s always been hard for him to open up to people but ever since he met you, Jonghyun talks about you as if you hung the stars. He admires you a lot, Jinki. I hope you know that.”

 

Jinki thought back to all the times when they were younger and the sporadic times he’d find his best friend covered in bruises and how Jonghyun would play it off like it was nothing. The younger would keep it all to himself and once Jinki had found out the severity of his best friend’s bullying he’d been furious. A good week long trip to the hospital wing for some ignorant Slytherins made sure it never happened again.

 

Jinki was opening his mouth to respond when a body collided with his back. “Hey! What are you two whispering about?” He turned to Jonghyun grinning back at him cheekily. The elder observed his friend noticing that he was in fact gazing at him with an affectionate grin. Jinki maneuvered himself so he was flat on his back and brought his arm around Jonghyun so the blond was curled up against his side.

 

“Just pointless stuff.” Jinki answered and Jonghyun gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Sure you were.”

 

Jinki was interrupted again as his little brother hollered “Dog pile on Jinx!” he didn’t have time to react before the wind was knocked out of him once again from the collision of four bodies on top of him instead of three, Kibum deciding to take part in the action this time around.  He fit right into their group of oddballs and hopefully Jinki would be able open up more so Key would decide to keep coming around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

A month into the school year and Jonghyun was dreading every time he had to go to Potions. Sadly it was still one of the courses he was required to take even in his final year. Potions had always been his least favorite subject not because he wasn’t good at it (he sucked if he was being honest though). Jonghyun disliked it because although the majority of the classes at Hogwarts were now a mix of all houses in one year; Potions was the only class that was just Slytherins and Gryffindors. It wasn’t that Jonghyun hated the emerald house, it be hypocritical considering he was dating one. The majority of Slytherins tended to be nice to him, not caring at all about his blood status. But of course there were the few that still thought of him as the scum of the earth.

 

The ones that were still caught up in the beliefs of blood purity just gave everybody else a bad name. It been seven years since he’d enter Hogwarts and there were still the occasional assholes that felt the need to try and demean him for being a muggleborn. Jonghyun used to get bullied for it a lot because he refused to tell his friends about it. It had ended abruptly in their fourth year. Jinki had found out his best friend was being harassed and was pissed. A group of five Slytherins were hexed by the Ravenclaw so badly that they’d almost been sent to St. Mungos and nobody had physically messed with him since. In fact students were terrified of Jinki ever since.        

 

His best friend had been furious with him for almost two weeks. At the time Jinki had felt that Jonghyun didn’t trust him enough to tell him. In truth it had been the opposite. Jonghyun didn’t want to feel like a burden; the elder had enough family problems to deal with and Jonghyun hadn’t wanted to add to his best friend’s plate of stress. Jinki had hit him upside the head and called him a moron for thinking that way. It had brought them closer as friends if anything.

 

But even though Jonghyun wasn’t getting cursed or beat up that didn’t mean that verbal abuse had stopped.  He heard the whispers as he walked by the nasty words made to degrade him and make him feel like he was less than dirt. He tried not to let it get to him but that was hard to do when he didn’t really have many friends outside of his little group. The majority of the time in potions class he just had to grin and bear it, letting them know that it got to him would be a sign of weakness he couldn’t let slip. 

 

They were the same people Jinki put in the hospital in their fourth year and they still couldn’t let it go three years later. It was utterly pathetic to be hones. Jonghyun tended to pretend that they didn’t exist and it made them look stupid. That was probably why Jonghyun had never told Jinki they were still making snide remarks under their breath. They simply weren’t worth it and were too scared of his best friend to do shit. At the end of the day they were just bigoted cowards.     

 

Jonghyun sat in the third to last row of the potions classroom, mindlessly reading off the instructions to his partner Suho another Gryffindor in his year and one of his roommates. He was a nice enough kid, a bit too serious at times but Jonghyun tended to enjoy his presence during classes whenever they sat together. The blond could hear the not so hushed whispering from behind him and he was trying his damned hardest to ignore it. Giving them a reaction only egged them on.

 

“Alright now all we have to do is wait for fifteen minutes and if the liquid turns creamy and a peach color then that means we did it successfully.” Suho explained.  

 

Jonghyun hummed in response, lost in his thoughts. “Don’t you think that you should do something about them? Like go to a teacher?” Suho asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked glancing at the brunet in confusion.

 

“Those jerks may be two tables behind us but I can hear them just as well as you can.” he whispered lowly. 

 

“I tend not to take them seriously. Jinki bruised their egos once defending me three years ago and they still won’t let it go. Its honestly pathetic. I’d rather not give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me.”

 

“I still think you should tell someone about it. If not a teacher, I can tell my boyfriend Yifan about it if you want?” Suho offered, nodding towards the front of the class at a tall and brooding looking boy was hunched over a table in the front row. “He’s in Slytherin and he’s a prefect, he’d be more than happy to whip them into shape for you.”

 

Jonghyun smiled at his roommate’s concern “Thanks, I may take you up on that offer but right now I can handle it.”

 

“Well if you’re sure” he spoke a bit skeptically but let it go for the moment. “Do you really think that this potion cures coughing fits?” Suho asked changing the subject to brighten the mood.

 

Before Jonghyun could respond a loud clatter filled the room. The pair glanced two rows up to see the group seated diagonally across from them had accidentally dropped their ladle containing some of their concoction onto the floor. A sizzling noise filled the room and to the students horror, the potion that was a sickly green instead of the pastel orange it was supposed to be was disintegrating the metal ladle as well as eating away at the stone floor of the classroom.

 

“Dammit, Chanyeol! The instructions said to wait fifteen minutes, not ten!” An enraged Taeyeon hissed. 

 

“I’m sorry!” The tall Gryffindor replied looking like a terrified puppy.

 

“Well look at the floor and imagine what drinking that could have done to you! It's a good thing you accidentally dropped the ladle before you managed to drink any of it.”

 

“Shit, it’s eating away at your cloak!” Chanyeol frantically told her. Taeyeon screeched, yanking her cloak off and slamming it to the floor. The rest of the class watched the scene in fright, while their aging professor, stood at the head of the classroom unimpressed.  

 

“Alright the two of you are dismissed. Both of you go to the hospital wing as a precaution to make sure none of that got on you.” The professor interjected before things got grim. “And fifty points from Gryffindor because of Mr. Park’s carelessness. I hope the rest of you pay closer attention to your potions from now on.”

 

The pair left the room grumbling to themselves. The rest of the class stared at Taeyeon’s abandoned cloak decomposing on the floor.

 

“Now everybody get back to work.” Professor Moon ordered and the rest of the class was quick to do just that. Everybody paying close attention to make sure their potions didn’t turn out the same.

 

“Well hopefully if we did it right, it will cure our throats instead of melting them.” Jonghyun murmured answering Suho’s semi-forgotten question. 

 

“Yeah...” the brunet replied still a bit dazed from the potion gone wrong. 

 

The rest of class went by in a blur and thankfully their potion had been perfect. After they were dismissed the pair high-fived and started to collect their stuff. They were walking out of the classroom when a foot stuck out to trip him. Jonghyun only stumbled, managing to catch himself before he fell but his books went tumbling to the floor. 

 

When he glanced up, Jonghyun wasn’t surprised to see the usual three banes of his existence Blishen, Szaier, and MacFusty, snickering in satisfaction. Jonghyun just rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff silently. He walked out the classroom with Suho cautiously following beside him. The group’s self-proclaimed leader Blishen continued to taunt the blond from behind them as they climbed the stairs out of the dungeons.

 

Jonghyun continued to ignore the boy and his duo of idiots. He was looking forward to lunch with his friends and holding Taemin’s hand under the Gryffindor table. 

 

“Hey Mudblood, I’m talking to you.” Blishen growled grabbing Jonghyun’s shoulder and yanking the blond around to face him. The tall and hefty boy lured down at him, the anger from being ignored clear on his face. Jonghyun continued to stare at him blankly. The students still in the vicinity of the entrance to the dungeons stopped to stare at the scene after the slurred had been uttered. 

 

Blishen’s cronies stopped beside him and sneered down at the blond as well. Jonghyun groaned inwardly, he was going to be late for lunch because of this stupidity. 

 

“Don’t you think it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you, Kim?”

 

“Considering that it's someone I don’t care for trying to speak to me? No, I don’t think it's rude.” Jonghyun retorted. He watched Suho slip from his side and rush through the gathering crowd most likely to grab his boyfriend. Jonghyun thought that it was a sweet jester but he could take care of himself. 

 

“You just think you’re so untouchable don’t you, Kim? Just cause you’re Lee’s little bitch doesn’t mean you’ll be protected forever.” Blishen sneered, his lackeys snickered beside him and Jonghyun’s stomach growled. He really didn’t have time for this today.

 

“Can we finish this up now? I’m hungry and the longer I have to listen to your pointless rambling the less time I have to eat.” Jonghyun drawled even though it wasn’t necessarily true. He actually had a free period after lunch with Taemin which meant he had more than enough time to stuff his face with food but these three idiots didn’t need to know that.

 

Bleshin’s eyes turned dark as a scowl settled onto his face. “I’d watch they way you speak to me, Kim. One day your guard dog isn’t going to be there for you. And when that day comes you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.” the asshole warned. Jonghyun just sucked his teeth and took it as an empty threat.

 

 He sighed in agitation “Don’t you you guys ever get sick of being pathetic? Don’t you have better things to do, like reading or jerking each other off like you usually do?” Jonghyun asked glancing up at them clearly bored of the conversation. His response to the question was having his body slammed hard against the nearest wall with an arm pressed against his throat. Jonghyun shut his eyes and braised himself.

 

“Listen here, you filthy little mud-” Blishen started to growled but was cut off.

 

“We got a fucking problem here?” Jonghyun instantly recognized the voice as his best friend. He opened his eyes to see Jinki with his wand pressed to the back Blishen’s neck, eyes blazing in anger. His best friend was gripping his wand tightly in his grasp and Jonghyun knew that the elder was itching to use it. 

 

“Naw, we’re good.” The jerk pulled back, releasing Jonghyun’s neck. “Just having a little chat with my buddy Kim here.”

 

“Well now it’s over, so fuck off.” Jinki hissed. “Before I lose my patience. I’m sure you don’t want another trip to the hospital wing, right? Last time was pretty painful and embarrassing wasn’t it?” He mocked, lips curling up into a nasty smirk.

 

Blishen’s eyes flashed with rage for a moment before put his hands up in a mock surrender and backed away from Jonghyun completely. He started to walk away knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance against Jinki. Before he walked off completely he turned back to smirk and Jonghyun. “Just remember what I said, Kim.” he reminded the blond in a bubbly tone before stalking off down the corridor. Once he was out of sight, Jinki let his guard down and sighed in relief. The lingering students started to disperse. 

 

Blishen and his crew were walking past Suho as the brunet rushed back to the scene with his boyfriend in tow. He gave Jonghyun a concerned look but the blond grinned back, letting him know everything was settled. The younger was satisfied enough to let his boyfriend Yifan drag him away, probably to go after Blishen and reprimand him. Jonghyun knew that Suho was going to ask him about it later in the dorms but at least it was nice to know that somebody cared. 

 

Jonghyun glanced up at his friend and cringed;  the expression on Jinki’s face wasn’t remotely friendly. “So, you gonna tell me what’s going on or do I have to force it out of you?” He tone left no room for argument. Jonghyun felt like he was being scolded by his mother.

 

The younger stayed silent for a moment, biting at his bottom lip before he gave up and sighed in discontent. “They’re just being the assholes they usually are.” 

 

“How long has this been going on, Jjong?” Jonghyun suddenly found the floor interesting and Jinki knew he wasn’t going to like his best friend’s answer. 

 

“Jjong-” Jinki gritted his teeth as he spoke this time. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“I think around a year after you almost put Blishen in St. Mungos.”  

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jjong!” Jinki growled in anger. “That was like two years ago! Why would you hide this from me? Haven’t you learned after what happened the last time? You need to tell me so you don’t get hurt.”

 

“They’ve never actually tried anything. They’re too scared of you to actually do anything. Their egos are just wounded and they won't let it go. I just ignore them and they eventually get bored and move on. They’ve never actually touched me until today. I doubt they’ll try it again since you showed up. Besides I’m in my final year, I don’t have the time to pay attention to their taunts. They’re too old to still be acting like idiots and I’d like to think I’m above it.”

 

Jinki softened a bit. “That doesn’t mean that you should still be dealing with this bullshit. If you had told me, I would have made sure they’d be too scared to even glance at you. Imagine what would have happened if I wasn’t here. I heard that smartass comment you gave them, which I applaud you for but that almost got you injured.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you were there to save the day like always” Jonghyun waved it off, completely done with the whole altercation. “What are you doing here anyway?” He asked changing the subject. Jinki gave him a final disappointed stare before caving and letting the issue drop for the moment. 

 

“I convinced some house elves to get us food so we can eat it in my dorm. Minho, and Taemin are already there and they brought Kibum with them.”

 

Jonghyun perked up at that, a sly grin spreading across his face. “Ooh, Kibummie is having lunch with us? That’s new. How did you get him to come without making an ass of yourself?”

 

Jinki punched his shoulder lightly. “Shut the fuck up, he just so happened to be walking to class with Taemin when I told my brother about it. I told Kibum he was welcome to join if he wanted to.”

 

“And Kibum said yes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He likes you.” Jonghyun stated smugly. Jinki just rolled his eyes. Here we go again.

 

“Just because he agreed to have lunch with us doesn’t mean that he likes me.” he retorted.  

 

“No, the countless times I’ve had to listen to Kibum rant about how hot you are means he likes you.” Jinki blushed at this but still swatted Jonghyun away playfully. “Dude, I’m serious. Kibum likes you, the only reason he hasn’t made a move is because he thinks you’re only nice to him because he’s my best friend.”

 

Jinki frowned at that an unpleasant feeling sinking into his stomach. Jonghyun seemed to sense his inner turmoil because he patted his friend’s back and smiled brightly. 

 

“Don’t worry, that’s nothing a little communication can’t fix. He really enjoyed the time you spent together on the train and when we all hung out in your dorm. Kibum said he felt like he was finally getting to know the real you.” The blond squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. “All you have to do is be yourself and just talk to him. He’s liked you just as long as you’ve liked him. You’re the only one in the way of getting him.”

 

Jinki glanced down at his friend unsurely “Are you sure Kibum likes me?”

 

It hurt Jonghyun a bit to hear his friend he admired sound so insecure about himself. The blond halted their steps and he forced Jinki to look him in the eyes. 

 

“I’m two thousand percent sure that Kibum’s crazy about you. I know how much you care about him and I would never lie to you about that. I may tease you about it but I’m being serious.” The smaller hugged him tight “You have nothing to lose and everything to gain.” 

 

Jonghyun rested his arm against Jinki’s back and the pair started to walk again. “You know the next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend? I think you should ask him to go with you. I’m positive he’d be over the moon about going with you.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” he promised. Poking the elder’s cheek, Jonghyun gave him a faux stern glance.

 

“You better.”

 

Jinki just chuckled brushing his rose gold bangs out of his face “Shouldn’t you focus on your own love life instead of mine?”

 

“I don’t have one.” Jonghyun spoke without missing a beat.

 

“Well maybe you should get one, I’m sure there are plenty of people at this school desperate enough to date you.”

 

The blond smacked his chest “Shut the fuck up.” he hissed mildly offended right as they reached the entrance to Jinki’s dorm. “People would be blessed to have me as a boyfriend.” he quipped. 

 

Jinki mumbled out the password as he tried not to laugh at his best friend. “Okay, Jjong, whatever you say.”

 

“I’m totally dateable!” He retaliated as he followed the elder into the passageway.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” he teased, Jonghyun grumbled and pounced on his friend’s back, almost tumbling the both of them to the floor. Jinki just continued to cackle as he carried the smaller into the common area. Their friends stopped their conversation, highly amused at the sight of them.

 

“What’s up with you two?” Minho inquired eyebrows raised, entertained at the sight of Jinki giving Jonghyun a piggyback ride while the smaller had him in a loose headlock.

 

“Jonghyun’s just pissed at me cause nobody is willingly to date hi.” The oldest explained causing the other three to bust out laughing while Jonghyun continued to whine. The blond buried his face into his friend’s neck, nipping playfully at his skin. Jinki squirmed, promptly dropping his best friend onto the couch practically on top of Taemin. The youngest let out a pained gasp, the breath momentarily knocked out of him. 

 

“Get off me, Jackass.” he groaned shoving at the blond playfully. Instead of doing what he was told, Jonghyun maneuvered himself so he lying in between his boyfriend’s leg, resting his head on the younger’s thigh. Taemin rolled his eyes at his antics but couldn’t help the fond smile that graced his face. Knowing Jonghyun wasn’t going to move anytime soon, Taemin relented and gently carded his fingers through the blond’s hair.     

 

“Oh, Jjong don’t be mad, I’d date you.” Kibum butted in from spot next time Minho on the sofa adjacent from him. He held a straight face for only a few seconds before he started to giggle. Jonghyun couldn’t help but to laugh as well, the mere thought of them together was ridiculous. 

 

“Ew, Bummie, you’re like my brother.” Jonghyun mocked in fake disgust. 

 

Jinki couldn’t help the envy seeping into his bones at the thought of Jonghyun and Kibum dating. As opposite as the pair was, the two of them were extremely compatible. Throughout their years at Hogwarts there’d been countless rumors about Kibum and Jonghyun dating. They’d always been quick to deny them but the suspicions continued to loom overhead. The best friends would have been a cute couple if their love for each other wasn’t strictly platonic. Jinki shook himself of his negative thoughts; being jealous of his best friend was not a good look.  

 

Kibum sighed in fake despair “Alas, our love was not meant to be, maybe in another lifetime.” his hair started to turn a lime green and Jonghyun already knew the sly comment that was coming. “It's a shame the whole student body thinks we’re dating.” he teased and the blond’s bottom lip curled a bit in disgust.

 

“Yeah, thanks to that I can’t ask anyone out cause I’ll get branded as a cheater.” Jonghyun groaned, and Taemin wasn’t as subtle with the jab to his boyfriend’s ribs as he thought he was. Jinki was oblivious but Minho and Kibum stifled a laugh. 

 

“Oh my god! Remember that time in fourth year you asked Luhan out on a date to Hogsmeade and he smacked you because he thought we were dating? Fuck that was priceless.” Kibum cackled throwing his head back and clapping as he laughed. Both Lee brothers observed with sour expressions, jealously painfully obvious. Minho continued to crack up from his spot on the sofa, ridiculousness sure did run in their family.

 

“Well it’s a good thing you told him we weren’t dating or he would have cursed me to high heaven. At least in the end I got a free butterbeer out of it as an apology.” Jonghyun grumbled. 

 

Minho glanced around at his friends and couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. They were all so fucking obvious it was borderline obnoxious. The world would be so much brighter if Jinki and Kibum would just suck it up and confess to each other. On the other hand Taemin and Jonghyun telling the world they were dating could be compared to the opening of Pandora’s box. Minho shuddered just thinking about the bloodbath that would result in Jinki finding out about his little brother and Jonghyun’s little rendezvous. The Quidditch captain had no more time to think about that when half a dozen house elves apparated right in front of them with various trays piled with food. 

 

Minho licked his lips in anticipation. His friends’ drama could wait, it was time for buffalo chicken. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded on Shinee's anniversary, clearly that didn't happen. Sorry about that. Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy!

Moments Taemin highly treasured were nights, alone with Jonghyun. The pair would sneak out of the castle through the secret passageways Taemin had memorized like the back of his hand. Outside of Hogwarts after midnight was when he truly let all of his worries melt away. There was no bigoted, overbearing mother to nag him, and his brother’s overprotectiveness wasn’t there to shelter or nearly suffocate him. The rest of the world didn’t matter. Nobody was able to judge them here. After midnight it was just Taemin, Jonghyun and the stars. 

They had met up at their usual spot in the west wing and snuck out through a hidden passageway behind a suit of armor. It was almost three in the morning and he had class bright and early. But there was nothing a little pepper-up potion couldn’t fix. Besides every moment he spent with his boyfriend was worth it. The couple were on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, sprawled out on a blanket transfigured from leaves with a simple heating charm to keep them both cozy. Jonghyun was curled up to him, one leg thrown over his torso, head resting against the younger’s heart. Jonghyun had fallen asleep straight after their love making and Taemin hadn’t had the heart to keep him awake. At least the elder managed to put his pajamas back on before passing out.

Instead of it bothering him, Taemin took in the sight of his snoozing boyfriend at peace and practically on top of him. Jonghyun’s blond hair a messy mop on top of his head. The elder was alluring in the moonlight, silvery blond hair shiny under the light. Jonghyun grumbled in his sleep, moving to bury his face in Taemin’s neck, breath fanning over the sliver of exposed skin. Though he wasn’t thrilled about his boyfriend falling asleep directly after sex, he’d gladly let it go if this sight was the trade off. 

Jonghyun shuffled around a bit more in his sleep, nose scrunching up cutely as a telltale sign he was waking up. His boyfriend yawned as he slowly started to open his eyes. Taemin ran his fingertips up and down the elder’s sides to rouse him from his slumber and keep him awake. Jonghyun lazily shifted away so he could prop himself up on his shoulders to peer down at his boyfriend. Taemin reached up to caress Jonghyun’s cheek and the blond melted into the touch, humming in content. 

“Shit, Babe, I’m sorry. I dozed off didn’t I?” Jonghyun asked sheepishly. Taemin brought his boyfriend back down so his face was pressed against the younger’s chest. Taemin slipped his hand under Jonghyun’s sweatshirt and caressed his back, relishing in the warmth of his body heat. 

Taemin hummed as he nodded yes “Just for a bit, a little less than an hour,” he entwined their fingers, bringing their hands to his lips to kiss his boyfriend’s knuckles. “You can go back to sleep if you want, Jjong.”

“Nah, I have a cute boyfriend to have after sex cuddling with.” a sleepy smirk on his lips as he spoke, pressing a kiss right above his heart. Taemin couldn’t help but to grin at the simple affection. 

“Doesn’t really count if you fell asleep straight after now does it?” the younger teased. “I swear by how fast you fell asleep it was like you’re the one that fucked me.”

“Which is why I’m making up for it now.” Jonghyun swung his leg over Taemin’s waist in a overly dramatic fashion. The blond snuggled in more trying to get as close as possible to Taemin. Once Jonghyun deemed that there was no space left in between them, he sighed in content and stopped moving. His boyfriend rolled his eyes at the display, but found the new position much better; even though he wouldn’t admit it. 

“And I did all the work, smartass,” Jonghyun retorted “All you did was lay there while I rode you. I have a right to be tired, so hush.”

“Well when I ride you the next time and you fall asleep right after, we’ll see what your excuse is then.” the Slytherin giggled, causing his boyfriend to nip at his collarbone in response. Taemin squeaked, flinching away from the sensation. In retaliation the younger whacked the Gryffindor’s chest. The small actions lead to a playful wrestling match, until the couple were rolling off the heated blanket and onto the cold and dewy grass. The couple emitted loud yelps of surprise, successfully bringing their play fighting to an end. The pair shared a glance of amusement before meeting in the middle, sharing a soft and loving kiss. 

Wordlessly, Jonghyun and Taemin rolled back onto their makeshift blanket, snuggling up as close as possible. The couple laid underneath the stars in silence, sharing gentle caresses and occasional kisses. The quiet was broken by a loud yawn escaping past Taemin’s lips. Jonghyun snickered at how cute it sounded and at his boyfriend’s sheepish expression.

“You want to head back? You have class first thing in the morning right?” Jonghyun asked, starting to remove himself until he was fully sitting up. Taemin whined at the loss of his personal heater. He scooted himself down the blanket so he could rest his head on his boyfriend’s thigh. The younger glanced up at Jonghyun and smiled, the pure adoration on his boyfriend’s face always managed to fluster him. 

Taemin shook his head and pouted “No, I’d rather stay here a little longer.” 

“You have to get ready for class in a few hours, you’re gonna be exhausted if you don’t get any sleep, Babe.” concern slipping into his tone, Taemin just waved him off. 

“Its fine, I stocked up on pepper-up potions, I’ll drink like two vials and be all set for the rest of the day.” the younger tried to reason, while his boyfriend looked at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack? Every time you have _one_ vial you’re practically bouncing off the walls, literally!”

“That happened one time and now none of you will let it go,” Taemin groaned, Jonghyun chuckled as he leaned down to peck the younger’s lips. “And what about you? You have to get up early too.”

“Technically I don’t have class until noon, so I could sleep in if I wanted to.”

“Like hell you’d miss breakfast with the rest of us.” Taemin stated. 

“You mean, you. The only reason I wake up earlier than I have to is because of you. Nobody else is worth waking up before nine for.”

“I bet you’d do it for Kibum.” Taemin mumbled under his breath thinking his boyfriend wouldn’t hear but Jonghyun heard him anyway. The blond tilted his head back and laughed loudly at the hinted accusation. 

“I can’t believe you’re still jealous of Kibum. Babe, nothing has or _ever_ will happen between us.” Jonghyun couldn’t hide the amusement in his tone and his boyfriend was not pleased at how lightly he was taking it. 

“I know that,” Taemin grumbled, pouting cutely. “It’s just that I can’t help it sometimes. You’ve known each other your entire lives, he knows everything about you. I know that Kibum is my friend too, but its different. There’s no walls or secrets between you two, everything flows naturally. It doesn’t help that you both look so good together. Sometimes I feel like Kibum would be way better for you than me.” Taemin hadn’t meant to confess all his insecurities in one go, but once he had started it was like a dam had broke. He couldn't stop his words from flooding out.

Jonghyun frowned at his boyfriend’s confession, completely thrown off by the sheer destress in the younger boy’s voice. The blond maneuvered Taemin around so the younger was sitting on his lap. He cradled the younger against him and kissed his temple.

“Taemin, I’m glad you told me how you’re feeling. I don’t want you to think that you have to keep things from me. I love you, baby. Kibum, has and will always be like a younger brother to me. I know me telling you might not help but you have nothing to be worried about. You both mean the world to me in two different ways. Sure I’ve known him my entire life but that doesn’t mean you don’t know me as well as he does,” Jonghyun hooked his fingers under Taemin’s chin to make the younger look him in the eyes. “If anything, I think you might know me better than anybody.”

Taemin stayed silent as he listened to his boyfriend speak. These worries had lingered in his mind from the moment they got together and it was a breath of fresh air to hear Jonghyun squash them all down. “There is nobody else that I’d want to give my heart to. I love you, Taemin. Not Kibum, not anybody else, just you.” 

Jonghyun pecked the younger’s lips, it was a simple jester but it had tears welling up in Taemin’s eyes. There was so much affection poured into such a light kiss, an overwhelming sensation burned in Taemin’s chest and he felt as if could explode. Rendered speechless, the younger ebony haired boy, held on to his boyfriend tight, burying his face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Taemin mumbled, curling his fingers tightly into Jonghyun’s sweatshirt.

“What for?” the elder chuckled.

“For calming my fears. I know that I’m being stupid, I let all my insecurities boil up until the all spilled out without stopping. I should have told you how I’ve been feeling a long time ago.”

“Baby, its fine, I’m just glad that you’ve told me at all. I know that me telling you might not mean much, but I hope you don’t feel intimidated by Kibum anymore.”

Taemin hummed as he thought his words over. Even though Kibum was one of his closest friends there was no way that he’d be able to turn off his feelings of inferiority right off the bat. It would take time but sooner or later he wouldn’t feel so intimidated by the Hufflepuff. 

“It means more than you know. It will take time to get over myself but I’m going to try. Kibum is a good friend to me too and I don’t want my jealousy to affect that. Besides he likes my brother, I don’t know why I still see him as a threat. I’m working on it.”

Jonghyun grinned, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to speak but started yawning instead “That’s great, I’m proud of you, Tae.” 

Taemin rolled his eyes as his boyfriend continued to speak even through his yawning. “Way to ruin the moment, dumbass.”

“You love my ass though.” the Gryffindor replied cheekily.

“Irrelevant. Besides your ass is as flat as a pancake there isn’t much to love,” Taemin teased and Jonghyun squawked indignantly. “Come on, sleepyhead, lets get you back to the castle.” he made a move to remove himself from Jonghyun’s embrace but the elder just held him tighter. 

“Lets just stay here for another fifteen minutes. I just want to hold you.” Jonghyun kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and squeezed him tighter.

“You are such a sap.” Taemin teased.

“You love it though.” his boyfriend countered.

Taemin looked the blond in the eyes, a dopey smile gracing his lips. “Yeah, I really do.”

 

-x-

 

“Why do both of you look like your souls have been sucked out by a dementor?” Minho asked over breakfast. Taemin and Jonghyun looked like they hadn’t got a wink of sleep last night. Judging by the way the pair squirmed under their friends' gazes he could only imagine what they had gotten up to. The two Gryffindors didn’t room together because they were in different years but Jonghyun hadn’t responded to his text the night before. Minho knew Jonghyun had to have been with Taemin because the blond loved to have the last word while texting. He also liked to complain about nobody responding to his messages but that was besides the point. 

Taemin and Jonghyun were sitting beside each other while Jinki sat on the other side with Kibum and Minho flanked on either side of him. The Hufflepuff was a new addition to the groups communal breakfasts. Having him around made their little family of misfits feel less empty. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I stayed up watching movies on my laptop.” Jonghyun explained, but his eye twitched a bit so Minho knew he was lying. 

“I went searching for this new passage way out of the castle. There’s a rumor going around that it was recently found behind one of the statues in the west wing. You know I had to go see for myself.” It was another lie Minho saw right through. Taemin started rubbing his nose, which meant that wasn’t what he was actually out doing. 

In truth, the couples extra fifteen minutes outside had lead to another round of sex. Which then lead to the _both_ of them falling asleep and not waking up again until sunrise. How they had managed to sneak back into the castle at five in the morning without getting caught was beyond Jonghyun. But through his boyfriend’s mischievous skills they’d succeeded. Just like the countless times they had before. 

Minho didn’t know where they went but he sure as hell knew what the pair had spent all night doing. He shuddered at the thought, his friends’ little trysts weren’t something Minho liked to think about in detail. If Kibum noticed he didn’t say anything and Jinki was too busy stuffing his face with bacon to care. Minho could tell that the Hufflepuff knew about Jonghyun and Taemin’s relationship but he never asked him about it. The quidditch captain figured it wouldn’t be smart to speak up. Loose lips sink ships and even though it was only two people that knew about the Gryffindor and Slytherin love affair, that was still too many. If Jinki ever found out everybody would be screwed. They all knew and were keeping it from him, nobody was innocent in this situation. The foundation of their makeshift family was on the line.

The dynamic of their little group had began to shift since the new school year had started and Minho enjoyed the direction things were heading. Even though it was nearing two months into the school year Kibum had spent more time with the four of them theses days then he ever had in their entirety at Hogwarts. It was definitely a welcomed change. 

“You gotta stop sneaking out, Tae. I can’t bail you out once its after curfew.” Jinki scolded through a mouthful of food. They all knew he could get his brother out of trouble regardless. 

“Jinki, I have mastered the art of sneaking out. Trust me, I won’t get caught.” Taemin spoke with pride and his brother reached over to bop him across the back of his head. The youngest whined and rubbed his head, pouting at his brother from across the table. 

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Oh hush, hurry up and eat your food, before you’re late to class. Jjong, you don’t have class until noon right?” his best friend nodded as he took a bite of his bagel. “Then why are you even up right now?”

“Meal times are rituals, I never miss them. I’ll go back to my dorm after I finish eating.” He explained mouth full of food.

“Just crash in my bed. I’ll be down here working on a paper, so its not like you’ll be bothering me.” Jinki ordered more than suggested. 

Jonghyun yawned as he pushed himself away from the table and off of the floor. “I think I’m going to head up then.” Getting up off the floor, the blond reached down to ruffle Taemin’s hair. The youngest swatted, at Jonghyun hands, but made no real attempt push him away. Jonghyun smiled sleepy at his boyfriend, Taemin was always adorable when he was cranky. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Jonghyun received a chorus of goodbyes as he headed upstairs to Jinki’s room, dragging his feet as he went. 

Jinki watched his best friend go and sighed. _What are you hiding from me, Jonghyun?_

Minho stretched his arms above his head and groaned when his joints cracked. “I think, I should head out to class now. Transfigurations is basically on the other side of the castle. We having lunch in the Great Hall or are we going to be loners and eat here again?”

“Well the Ravenclaw table is out of the question, after that last fiasco with the sparklers Taemin put in the mash potatoes, its a miracle that I’m not blacklisted from my own table.” Jinki stated giving his brother a look of displeasure, Taemin smirked in response, and shrugged, clearly proud of himself.

“Gryffindor is out of the question too. Our match against Slytherin is coming up in two weeks, the team always talks strategies at the table. They wouldn’t trust other houses sitting at the table. Specifically Taemin.”

“Hey-” the youngest whipped his head towards Minho, appalled by his friend’s claim.

“Oh Tae please, you don’t give a damn about Quiddtich, but you’d blab to the Slytherin team just to start shit.” Minho bluntly stated before the youngest could refute him. 

Taemin gasped in offense “How _dare_ you, I would nev-” he started but cut himself off and chortled. “You know what? You’re right, I’m not even going to deny it.” he folded, laughing along with the rest of his friends. 

“We’ve never had a meal at my table before, why don’t you eat at the Hufflepuff table with me? I’m sure everyone would be welcoming.” Kibum interjected. 

“Ooh, so is this going to be like your final initiation into this makeshift group we’ve made?” Taemin chirped clear mischief in his eyes. Kibum’s cheeks flushed at the idea. 

“Whatever, you’re thinking about doing, don’t,” Jinki ordered knowing exactly where he’s brother’s mind was heading. “Sunny is in Hufflepuff and I don’t need a reason for the head girl to be even more on my case.”

“She’s the most uptight Hufflepuff, I have ever met.” Taemin complained.

“Hey, that’s one of my girlfriend’s closest friends, watch it.” Minho warned.

“You don’t like her either!” the youngest argued pointing an accusing finger at the Gryffindor.

“That’s besides the point, I don’t want to end up in the dog house for something you did. Guilty by association, Tae.” The youngest gave him the middle finger before he got off the floor. “You walking to class with me?”

“I might as well,” Taemin yawned out, stretching his arms above his head. “I have Herbology, so we’re heading in the same direction,” He sighed before picking his bag off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. “We’ll see you two at lunch.” Taemin called without sparing a glance behind him. Minho turned to give Jinki a wink before ushering the Slytherin out of the common room. 

The Ravenclaw was acutely aware that he was now alone with Kibum. He swallowed thickly, reaching for his glass of pumpkin juice to coat his suddenly dry throat. They had never been alone together and Jinki had a feeling his brother and Minho had left them alone on purpose. 

Kibum pressed up against Jinki, resting his head on the older male’s shoulder while they both sat pretzel style on the floor. The Ravenclaws body went rigid and his breath hitched. Stock still, Jinki stared straight ahead, afraid that if he looked at the Hufflepuff, he’d end up doing something stupid. 

_Oh hell, what was he supposed to do now? Did he stay still? Should he make sure Kibum was comfortable? And what the **fuck** was he supposed to do with his hands!? _

“You know-” The Hufflepuff aroused Jinki from his thoughts. The Ravenclaw turned to glance down at Kibum and was surprised by the way the younger brightly smiled at him. “I’m really glad that I’ve gotten closer to you over these past few months.” he spoke, snuggling closer to Jinki.

“R-really?” the Ravenclaw stuttered, flabbergasted by the sudden confession. 

“To be honest I always thought you didn’t like me. Jonghyun is my best friend and since you two are so close, I figured you were only being nice to me because of him,” Kibum confessed sadly. “You used to be so cold around me, or ignore my existence entirely. Jjong says its just because you’re shy but I’ve never believed him.”

Jinki was rendered speechless as the Hufflepuff professed to him. He had no idea that Kibum ever felt that way towards him. He felt like an asshole, but there wasn’t an easy way to say _‘hey, I have a crush on you and that makes me a complete dumbass whenever I’m around you’_. The pink haired boy rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment, suddenly feeling awkward. Upon realizing that he may never gain an opportunity such as this again, Jonghyun’s advice echoed in his mind. The situation was now or never to tell Kibum how he truly felt, if he didn’t work up the courage now, he’d end up a coward forever and never do it.

“About that…” Jinki trailed off completely unsure of what to say. The Hufflepuff pushed away slightly to look the elder in the eyes, expression glowing with curiosity. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m really sorry about that Kibum. In truth, the reason I rarely speak when you’re around is because I find it hard to be around you.” At his choice of wording, the younger pulled away from him completely, offense quite clear on his face.

“What?” his tone harsh as his eyes filled up with anger and hurt.

“Shit, no, not like that. I phrased that wrong,” The Ravenclaw spoke frantically waving his hands in emphasis. “What I mean is, I like you,” After six years Jinki had finally confessed and it felt as if he had lifted a ten ton weight off of his chest. “I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I watched you get sorted into Hufflepuff.” Like a damn that broke, Jinki could not be stopped and Kibum could only listen completely stunned.

“Finding out you were friends with Jonghyun only made it worse. Every time I tried to talk to you, my body would freeze up and I fumbled over my words. I still don’t know how to act around you without making a complete idiot of myself. I’ve been crazy about you for years, Kibum. I’m truly sorry that I’ve come across as rude, but I never know how to act around you.”

“Y-you, have a crush on me?” the Hufflepuff asked, clarifying to make sure he’d heard the object of his own affections correctly. 

“Yes,” the Ravenclaw mumbled unable to meet the Hufflepuff’s eyes. “Have for the past six years.”

“All this time I thought you hated me…” voice in a clear daze. 

“I apologize for that. I never meant to treat you so poorly.” he explained.

“But it all seems to make sense now,” Kibum laughed to himself in a mix of astonishment and amusement. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I’m kinda crazy about you too, huh?” the younger was positively beaming and Jinki’s felt his heart skip a beat and how gorgeous his smile was. 

Jinki nearly chocked but composed himself after a minor coughing fit that Kibum couldn’t help but to giggle, covering his grin behind his hand. “So…there’s a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon. W-would you want to go with me, like a date?” the Hufflepuff asked, eyes gleaming with hope and Jinki groaned in despair.

“Dammit” the elder hissed. “I was supposed to ask you on a date. Jonghyun has been on my ass for weeks now to do it. He’ll never let me live it down that you beat me to it” the pink haired boy whined and Kibum couldn’t hold back the laughter that erupted from his throat. He threw his head back, clapping his hands as his entire body shook as he cracked up. 

“What, Jjong doesn’t know would hurt him.” Kibum smiled, cuddling up to him again. “It can be our little secret.”

There was no longer the constant lingering tension between them in the air. In fact Jinki felt lighter, positively elated, a revelation of epic proportions had happened; and he was feeling bold. “Can I kiss you?” 

The question threw them both off guard, the pair stared at each other in bewilderment. Jinki stared down at the younger, gobsmacked that he had the balls to ask the question so bluntly. The shock wore off for Kibum in a matter of seconds and transfigured into something mischievous.

“I certainly won’t stop you.” the Hufflepuff challenged. Jinki swallowed thickly, feeling his drive start to simmer down but boil into a nervousness. This had been something he’d wanted for years and now he starting to shy away. Seeming to sense his hesitances, Kibum rolled his eyes, playful smile gracing his face. He reached forward, gripping the front of Jinki’s robes before yanking him forward into a bruising kiss.

Stunned, the Ravenclaw let out a squeak, body freezing from the sudden action. His body caught up with the situation faster than his brain, and on autopilot his hands reached out to place themselves on the Hufflepuff’s hips. Once his brain finally registered the situation, Jinki’s lips finally moved against Kibum’s. Years of built up pinning escalated the situation faster than anticipated. Next thing Jinki knew, he had a lap full of Hufflepuff and his tongue down the younger’s throat. 

Kibum was straddling him, arms secured around his neck; Jinki’s arms snaked around the younger pulling him in so they were chest to chest. The sounds of their lips colliding in wet kisses and heavy breathing echoed off the walls of the wide common room space. When they pair pulled apart, they were panting a string of saliva still connecting them. Once it broke Kibum couldn’t help but to giggle as he rested his forehead against Jinki’s, grinning down at him, eyes gleaming. The head boy’s face turned almost as pinks his hair from the intensity of his blushing.

“Wow…” Jinki trailed off, mind a bit hazy as he fully registered that Kibum was in his lap.

“Wow, indeed.” the younger mused, pecking his lips once again. 

“About fucking time.” The pair yelped, pulling back in fright before they turned to see a smug looking Jonghyun leaning against the entryway. 

“What the hell are you doing down here? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Jinki growled in annoyance. The bastard was supposed to be knocked out, figures he’d be awake when he shouldn’t be. 

“I forgot my phone,” his best friend shrugged as if he didn’t just crash a critical moment. “I’ll sleep through class if I don’t set an alarm.” 

“How much did you see?” The oldest inquired, although he had nothing to be embarrassed about, he was still mortified about being caught with his tongue down Kibum’s throat. 

“Not much.” Jonghyun grumbled sleepily, as he turned to head back upstairs, this time with his cell phone in hand. Three steps up he turned around and smirked wickedly at his best friend. “And you’re right, Jinki. I’m never going to let you live it down.” The Gryffindor scampered up the stairs right before the Ravenclaw could reach for his wand and curse his ass to Timbuktu. 

Jinki scowled after him. Leave it to his best friend to ruin the moment. Kibum’s body shook with laughter still straddling Jinki as he leaned forward to peck the older on the corner of his mouth. “I swear, your friendship is the greatest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” he mused as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Okay, so maybe the moment wasn’t completely ruined. Despite his embarrassment. Jinki still managed to land a date with Kibum despite is mortification. The Ravenclaw laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I tolerate him.” He joked, a fond smile gracing his lips.

Kibum giggled hair turning bubblegum pink from amusement, as he pecked Jinki’s cheek affectionately. “Either way thank you for taking care of him. I’m glad Jonghyun has a friend like you.”

“How did this conversation go from expressing our feelings to talking about Jonghyun? Full offense to him, but I’d rather not talk about him when I’m in middle of kissing you.” At this, Kibum cackled, slapping his palm against Jinki’s chest as he continued to laugh uncontrollably.

“As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you, I actually have a class that I’m about to be late for,” Kibum mused starting to remove himself from the elder’s lap. “Would you want to walk me to Care of Magical Creatures?” He asked nervously. The Ravenclaw smiled brightly, a warm fuzzy feeling seeping into his skin. 

“I’d love to,” Feeling brave, Jinki stood up and reached for Kibum’s hand entwining their fingers. “My papers not due until next week anyway.” The Hufflepuff’s skin started turning an unnatural roseate and if Jinki wasn’t trying to keep his composure, he would have cooed at how cute it was. “Let’s get you to class, it be very improper of the headboy to make a fellow student late.” Jinki joked as he reached for Kibum’s backpack from off the sofa with his free hand. 

The younger squeezed his hand taking in the way their fingers seemed to fit together so perfectly as Jinki lead them out the portrait entrance and towards the stairs. The Ravenclaw paid no mind to the students whispering behind their hands as the pair passed by. He could only imagine what they were all thinking. 

It didn’t take them long to enter the chilly courtyard, the Hufflepuff shivered despite his cloak and Jinki pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder. Flustered from the action, Kibum bit his lip and stared down at his shoes while the elder guided him to class. 

“Key!” A bubbly feminine voice called out; the Hufflepuff turned his head to see his friend Seohyun a Slytherin in his year speed walking towards them. Kibum groaned knowing that his time with the Ravenclaw was about to be cut short.

“So, I guess, I’ll see you later?” He asked hopefully, hair starting to turn a mossy green from nervousness as he pulled away.

“I can meet you back here after class is over if you’d like?” 

“I’ll take a raincheck on that. I bet you anything Seohyun and the rest of my friends will be interrogating me over this for hours. If the giddy way she’s coming over here is anything to go by.” 

“Well then I guess we should give them something to talk about huh?” Jinki spoke suggestively. Kibum smirked devilishly, moving in so they were chest to chest before tilting his head leaning in to kiss the Ravenclaw without hesitation. Shocked gasps before an excited squealed from Seohyun was heard nearby but they went ignored as Jinki gripped the younger’s hips. The kiss was simple just a few simple pecks before they pulled away from each other. 

“We should probably break apart before you’re truly late for class.” Jinki murmured against Kibum’s lips. The Hufflepuff gave him a give peck and smiled shyly.

“See you after dinner?”

“Of course.” Jinki pulled away. Before Kibum could respond he was being tugged away by his friend as Seohyun continued walking without pause. Chirping delightedly as she hooked her arms through Kibum’s and lead them both to class. Jinki chuckled as he watched them go until they were no longer in sight. Subconsciously touched his fingers to his lips and beamed, mind still hazy from the fact that he had a date with Kibum the upcoming weekend.

 

-x- 

 

The Ravenclaw sighed to himself as he reentered his dorm after leaving Kibum. He was filtering between a mix of emotions as he climbed the stairs up to his room. He had finally landed a date with the boy of his dreams and he was over the moon about it, so close to shouting it to the world. But at the same time he was perplexed, unsure as to address the situation with his best friend. That incident with Blishen and his cronies had him thinking. Although nobody had physically harmed Jonghyun, Jinki couldn’t leave the thought of the blond being silently tormented alone. 

It explained Jonghyun’s on edge behavior over the past couple of months. For so long Jinki was convinced that the two of them didn’t hide things from one another. After witnessing the bullying first hand Jinki realized he was going to have to keep a closer eye on his friend. Jonghyun had always been the type to worry about others over himself. Jinki wasn’t surprised that the Gryffindor kept it all to himself but it still hurt to know that he had. They had been through this before but that didn’t matter to Jinki right now. He would hex a thousand people if it meant that Jonghyun remained safe and unbothered. 

A soft smile graced his lips as he opened the door to his bedroom and gazed at his best friend curled up above the blankets on his bed. Jonghyun was hugging a pillow to his chest and snoring lightly. Jinki sat at the edge of his bed and observed his friend while he slept. Long time exhaustion was clear on his face and Jonghyun appeared troubled even as he slept. The Ravenclaw brushed the platinum bangs out of his friend’s face and sighed heavily. Jinki wasn’t stupid, he knew that either his issues with those pigheaded purebloods were deeper than he thought or there was something else going on entirely as well. 

_I wish you’d truly trust me, Jjong._

The Ravenclaw was troubled by his friend’s secrets but he wasn’t going to push his friend into telling him what was up. Instead he knew that Jonghyun would come to him and tell him what was going on; Jinki just had to give him time. But that didn’t help knowing his best friend didn’t fully have faith in him. It honestly hurt but he promised himself that he wouldn’t confront the Gryffindor. Jinki was going to wait for Jonghyun to come to him first. 

Figuring there was no time like the present to work on his paper, Jinki pulled out his scroll and a got out a pencil from his desk drawer. Ever since Jonghyun introduced him to muggle writing utensils, Jinki had never went back to quills and ink. It was so much easier to write something than be able to erase it after you fucked up. He still wished he was able to use Jonghyun’s laptop to work on it. But if he was being honest with himself he was still slightly terrified of it. He’d seen the way his best friend could type paragraphs on that thing like the speed of light. It was like looking at black magic the way Jonghyun’s fingers fiddled across the keyboard at lightening speed. The muggleborn had tried to teach him how to use it but it just confused the hell out of him. _Why the hell weren’t the keys in alphabetical order?_

Jinki was half way through writing his paper on the pros of using the black widow spider’s venom in potions when Jonghyun’s alarm went off. He flinched from the sudden loud noise but found himself singing along to the song about _‘her whisper being the lucifer’_ whatever the hell that meant. The Ravenclaws mild amusement was cut short when the blond groaned in displeasure from being woken up. Still groggy, Jonghyun blindly slapped his hand around Jinki’s bed for his phone, while his face was still buried in the pillow. 

Taking pity on his best friend, Jinki got up and reached for his phone, which was in the opposite direction of where Jonghyun was searching. He swiped the alarm off and the blond mumbled thanks into the pillow, surely about to fall back to sleep. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Jinki scolded as Jonghyun tried to get comfortable again. “You gotta go to class.” He shook the younger but he got no response. The Ravenclaw straddled his waist and continued to shake him. 

“Can’t you write me a sick pass or some shit like that?” Jonghyun whined “The headboy can do that right?”

Jinki cooed at his friend’s sluggishness. Sleepy Jonghyun was always adorable. “No, I can’t.”

“Bullshit, I’ve watched you do it for Taemin countless times.” He accused.

“Well I could make an excuse for you not to go to class but I won’t because you need to go to. You said you were struggling in potions it wouldn’t be good to skip it.”

“Suho, is tutoring me on Wednesdays and Sundays, so missing one day isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Yeah, but professor Moon is gonna be on your ass for the rest of the year cause you missed one class. Just go.” The Ravenclaw tried to reason, brushing rose gold bangs out of his face. Jonghyun whined in response, kicking his feet childishly. “Does this have to do with Blishen and his group of assholes?” He asked voice taking a sudden concerned tone. Jonghyun instantly turned and sat up, pillow moved to his lap.

“No, I promise that’s not why I don’t want to go to class,” The blond reassured his best friend. “I’m just exhausted. A pepper-up potion is only going to keep my body awake, its not going to keep me alert in class.”

“You sure that’s all this is? I’m not stupid, Jonghyun. I can tell when something is bothering you and I know something is wrong.”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind, its nothing serious. I’m just trying to get through this final year as smoothly as possible. I know its only November but I’m stressed.” 

Jinki could tell there was more to it then what he was saying but he didn’t want to push his friend into a corner just to get him to talk to him. Sighing, Jinki forced himself to let it go; instead he laid down on his bed and got comfortable.

“Okay, I’ll let it slide this once, I’ll come up with an excuse for you. Prof. Moon is my house master, I’m sure I can reason with him to give you some leeway. But you’re going to your other two classes, got it?”

“Yes, _dad_ , I understand.” Jonghyun grumbled, a small grin on his face as he laid down beside his friend getting comfortable again. The pair laid down in silence, close enough that they were practically sharing the same pillow. Right as Jinki was certain Jonghyun had fallen asleep, the blond spoke in a whisper, eyes still closed. “Thanks, Jinx.”

The Ravenclaw, smiled fondly, reaching his arm to wrap around his friend’s waist and hold him close. Jonghyun subconsciously buried his face in the crook of Jinki’s neck and moved closer. The elder maneuvered them so he was lying flat on his back so the Gryffindor could rest against his chest. Jinki stared up his ceiling rubbing his fingers in circles against his friend’s back while Jonghyun slept soundly. Moments when it was the two of them like this reminded the Ravenclaw of how close they were and how it slowly started to feel as if that was dwindling. Jinki never had a reason to hide what was going on in his life from Jonghyun but it seemed the opposite could be said for his best friend. 

Jinki tried to fight off the bitterness that seeped into his bones at the idea of them drifting apart and hiding things from each other. It hurt enough to know that despite almost sending people to the hospital in Jonghyun’s defense, he was still getting harassed and Jinki had no idea it was happening. Since their first year at Hogwarts they had been inseparable. Jonghyun was somebody the Ravenclaw had always relied on heavily. 

Back when Jinki was still coming to terms with his parents divorce, Jonghyun was there. When he’d needed a shoulder to cry on when his mother would send him howlers for what she’d considered his latest disgraces. When Jinki simply needed someone to vent his problems too, or simply cuddle with to make him feel okay; Jonghyun embraced him with open arms. 

The point was his best friend was his rock, the person he knew he could trust no matter how dark things became. Jinki felt a tad ashamed and bitter because for reason unbeknownst to him, he couldn’t be the same for Jonghyun. He tried not to let it get to him, Jinki knew that his best friend would come to him about his troubles when the time was right. But that didn’t stop the hurt any less. Sighing in defeat this time around, Jinki began to trace circles on the expansion of Jonghyun’s back to sooth him while he slept, hoping that in someway he was helping the smaller boy out even if it took a minuscule effect.

_What in the world am I going to do with you, Jonghyun?_

 

-x-

 

The times when Jonghyun was completely honest with himself, where the times when he came to realize that the stress of secret relationships, outweighed the actual relationship. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Taemin to the moon and back but the stress of their relationship was weighing down on him heavily. Jonghyun knew the effects of his stress were starting to show but there wasn’t much that he could do about it. As his energy was spent on trying not to be obvious in front of Jinki or trying to restrain himself. 

Jonghyun was naturally an affectionate person but he knew he tended to go overboard when it came to his boyfriend. It didn’t help that Taemin seemed to get a thrill out of trying to get a rise out of him. The younger had a tendency to touch him in ways that sent chills up Jonghyun’s spine while they were surrounded by their friends. He’d honestly lost count of the times he’d almost popped a boner around their friends. Taemin loved to discreetly run his hand up the Gryffindor’s thigh and see how far up he could get without anyone noticing. But mainly he relished in watching Jonghyun squirm. The Gryffindor hated it just as much as he got a thrill out of it. But for someone that was adamant on keeping their relationship secret, Taemin sure loved to almost get them caught. 

Jonghyun had never wanted to keep their relationship hidden. From the moment he had confessed to Taemin, the Gryffindor wanted to seek out Jinki’s approval. But his boyfriend had been adamant on keeping things between them a secret. Jonghyun hadn’t been happy about it but he agreed, doing anything to call Taemin his. But now all the stress of keeping them secret for over a year was coming to head; Jonghyun wasn’t sure if it was all worth it. All the lying was becoming too much; he felt guilty all the time. The blond knew that communication was key and that he should express his fears to his boyfriend; but Jonghyun was terrified. Expressing all of this to Taemin would only result in tension and the two of them possibly breaking up. He didn’t want to risk it.

Taemin was inflexible when it came to keeping their relationship hidden. Jonghyun wanted to shout it to the world that Taemin was his. But he was also terrified about the consequences that would bring. Jinki would be furious, their friendship would potentially be over. Jonghyun wasn’t stupid, he knew without a doubt that if Jinki demanded the two of them breakup, Taemin would end them without a second’s hesitation. 

His best friend was the center of Jonghyun’s guilt. So many times he’d wanted to blurt it all out to Jinki; kept him up at night. But there was nothing he could do about it; Jonghyun knew what he was getting into when he entered a relationship with his best friend’s younger brother. Although Jonghyun didn’t regret it, he wished things would be easier. He didn’t want to feel like every action he did with Taemin was something conniving or shameful. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Taemin’s soft voice and a light touch to his shoulder brought Jonghyun out of his thoughts. The blond blinked in mild confusion and from the blinding light of his laptop screen. The artificial light becoming too much from mindlessly staring.

“Huh?” He asked dumbly, turning his full attention to his boyfriend. 

“You’ve been staring at the screen for almost five minutes and haven’t typed a single letter.” Taemin point out. Jonghyun registered that he was in the far back corner of the library working on his paper for transfigurations. His boyfriend was beside him working on his own homework. Well that’s what Taemin was _supposed_ to be doing, instead he was levitating his phone making it spin above his head. 

“Oh, um I just zoned out for a moment.”

“Something on your mind?” Taemin asked resting his hand on the Gryffindor’s forearm. “You’ve seemed to be exhausted lately, is something bothering you?” 

_Keeping us a secret, Blishen and his group of assholes, lying to my best friend for almost a year and a half. The list could go on and on…_

“No, I’m fine, my workload is just getting to me a bit. I’ll be alright,” Jonghyun spoke his thoughts expressing the opposite. “I know that we agreed to meet up tonight but I think I really need to just go to bed. I’m sorry, Tae.”

Taemin glanced around their surroundings to make sure no one was nearby before cupping Jonghyun’s face in his hands. The Slytherin kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Baby, I understand. You can leave now if you want. Its after nine and the library is going too close soon anyway. Let’s call it a night.” 

“I wanted to spend more time with you. We’ve barely had time to be alone this week.” Jonghyun grumbled, already feeling the effects from his lack of sleep. Even if he went to bed now he didn’t think it would make much of a difference. His thoughts tended to keep him up at night nowadays. 

“The trip to Hogsmeade is in two days. Minho will be with Amber, and Jinki and Kibum are going to be on a date. So we’ll have all the alone time we want. When’s the last time we actually went on a date anyway?”

“Over the summer.”

“Exactly! We’re beyond overdue for a date. If they can be all gross and cheesy than so can we!”

There were so many things Jonghyun wanted to say to refute his boyfriend’s statement but he held his tongue. “Whatever you want, Tae.” He smiled fondly at his boyfriend and rested his chin in his hand.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” 

“I’m almost finished with this assignment. I have like two more sentences to go, just give me a second.” 

“Take your time, Babe.” Taemin answered, settling back into his seat. Within five minutes, Jonghyun was finishing up his assignment. Picking up his wand, the Gryffindor mumbled a simple incantation while aiming at his laptop screen. Taemin watched in awe as the words from the screen copied from the word document and floated above them. The paragraphs delicately landed up Jonghyun’s parchment before bleeding into a permanent ink on the scroll.

“Every time you do that it’s still so fucking cool.” Taemin spoke in amazement.

“You were raised in magic how is this fascinating to you?” Jonghyun asked in amusement.

“Its always nice to see how muggle inventions and magic can collide.” Taemin stated but the look in his eyes was so soft and loving that Jonghyun started to blush under the intensity of the gaze. His boyfriend had a way of making him feel special without words. The blond flushed, head ducking down to hide his face as he shut down his laptop. 

Once the couple had everything packed; Taemin leaned down slightly to kiss Jonghyun once more. The blond relished in the sensation of soft lips on his own before they pulled away.

“We should go.” Taemin mumbled against his lips.

“Okay.” Jonghyun whispered and as the two of them walked out of the library side by side; he couldn’t help but to feel a bit lonely. His boyfriend was right next to him, close enough to simply hold his hand. But Jonghyun _couldn’t_ do it and it _stung_. He knew that if he were to reach out for Taemin that the younger would pull away. It didn’t matter that there was barely a soul in the hallways of the grand castle; his boyfriend would take no chances. 

While wallowing in self pity a slender arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jonghyun glanced up from the ground and smiled a bit shyly at his boyfriend. To the outside world they simply appeared as good friends, but only they knew the truth. As hard as it was at times, having Taemin embrace him, even if it was one of the most platonic of ways, Jonghyun knew his boyfriend loved him. And for now that was enough. 

 

-x-

 

 

Jinki had been pacing around his room for almost an half an hour while Jonghyun was sprawled across his best friend’s bed, watching him in amusement. Today was the elder’s first date with Kibum and he was freaking the fuck out over it. The November weather was warmer than usual, leaving Jinki unsure of how to appropriately dress. Getting fed up with his best friend’s worrying, Jonghyun had all but flung a pair of blues skinny jeans at him and a loose white and black gradient sweater. Promptly telling him to _‘shut the fuck up and just put these on’_ after having a mental breakdown over what to wear since he’d woken up. The pair were the only two in his dorm, which was a rare occurrence ever since he moved in. Minho was having breakfast with his girlfriend, while Taemin was sleeping in. It was a Saturday which meant there was no way in hell the baby of their group was willingly getting up before noon. 

“Bummie just texted me; he’s freaking out as much as you are. So don’t worry, he’s excited to be going out with you. I swear Jinki, he’s been waiting for this moment for _ages_.” Jonghyun told him glancing up from his phone just as Jinki was putting on a plain grey t-shirt. “With a body like that you certainly have nothing to worry about” he teased but was being perfectly honest.

“Shut the hell up.” the elder muttered.

“Also, I really don’t get what the hell you’re so worried about. You two were practically fucking in the common room a couple days ago.” Jonghyun pointed out and Jinki turned scarlet, he sent a quick zapping charm in his best friend’s direction. Relishing in the loud yelp that escaped his mouth.

“I swear to Merlin, I hate you sometimes.” The Ravenclaw hissed. 

“What? I’m just saying!” the Gryffindor argued playfully. “But in all seriousness, Jinx, today is going to be great. Just be confident and remember how long you’ve wanted this. Kibum likes you for you, so just be yourself and try to relax.” Jonghyun reassured . His phone pinged letting him know he’d received a text message. Jinki was putting on the sweater when he jumped from his best friend’s unexpected squeal. 

“Bummie just sent me a selfie of what he’s wearing today. He looks so damn cute, you wanna see?”

As much as Jinki wanted to fawn over Kibum, he also wanted to keep the element of surprise. “I’ll pass.”

“Ah, I see, you want to be knocked off your feet by the mere sight of him in person, I get it.” Jonghyun cooed and The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly you need to find someone, so you can stop bugging me about my own love life.” Jinki grumbled into his mirror as he styled his newly dyed auburn hair.

“Nope! My only mission in life is to help you get your shit together, so you and Kibum can hook up, get married and have a dozen cute adopted babies.” the blond chirped, grinning widely. Jinki turned around and looked at his friend as if he’d sipped a bad potion. 

“You seriously need to chill.” he stated eyeing his best friend, seriously wondering if he had a screw loose.

“Oh, just hurry the hell up and finish getting changed. Everyone’s meeting in the courtyard in like twenty minutes. You don’t wanna be late.” Knowing that his best friend was right, Jinki didn’t argue, instead he rushed to get ready, nearly tumbling to the floor as he tried to put on his boots. 

“You coming down with me?”

“Naw, I’m gonna wait until Taemin wakes up, then the two of us are gonna head down there together. You mind if I crash here until then? Your bed is too damn comfy.”

“Knock yourself out.” Jinki shrugged “You think I look alright?” Turning to present himself to his best friend. 

Jonghyun gave him a once over before smirking “If you weren’t my best friend, I’d bang you.” Jinki flipped him off in response.

“Ew,” The Ravenclaw grimaced “See you later, Asshat.” he stated as he made his way out of his room.

“Love you too, Jinx!” Jonghyun called after him. The Ravenclaw waved goodbye without looking back.

 

-x-

 

Choi Minho was used to being hundreds of feet in the air. Sometimes he felt the most at peace when he was flying around on his broom. He didn’t have to worry about his friends love lives and the stress it sometimes brought. Nope outdoors on his broom was his happy place. Even if he was doing something as mundane has quidditch practice. Which was currently what he was doing out on the pitch. He was in his own little world when he was riding his Firebolt Ten-Thousand. 

So caught up in his own bubble, Minho narrowly missed his head getting bashed in by a bludger. He dodged the ball by pivoting into a upside down spiral movement feeling a whoosh of air zoom past him. He steadied himself and glanced around in bewilderment for a moment before he scoffed in mock-offense after realizing who’d sent it his way.

“Did you really just send a bludger after me?” The quidditch captain asked in disbelief. 

A girl with a platinum blonde hair, cat like eyes and a somewhat masculine haircut, flew up next to him. She was sporting an impish grin, that made Minho’s heart flutter. The yellow robes she was wearing flowing gracefully behind her. She was completely in her element and the Gryffindor loved it. “This is a game, Min, and I plan on winning.”

Minho scoffed. “Amber, babe, this is a practice. We’re the only people here.”

She just shrugged “On the pitch you’re my competition first and boyfriend second.” 

Minho stared at the Hufflepuff quidditch captain also known off the pitch as his girlfriend Amber and grinned. “You’re right,” he concluded. “I shouldn’t even be helping you right now. You’re started to pick up on my moves. I don’t think I should be fraternizing with the enemy,” He teased and Amber rolled her eyes. She moved her broom forward so they were inches apart. Minho leaned in and pecked her lips sweetly. “Besides the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff match is in less than two weeks. I shouldn’t be giving their Capitan pointers.” 

Amber pulled him in by the collar of his robes, their foreheads pressed together. “I would never use your own moves against you.” She whispered and Minho chuckled lowly under his breath.

“Bullshit.” He murmured against her lips before encasing her lips with his again. Amber giggled into the kiss, fisting his robes tighter in her grasp. 

It was only the two of them out on the quidditch pitch. They’d been practicing for almost two hours now. The couple both being sports junkies decided to spend their morning training for the next match, and then head to Hogsmeade later. It was almost noon now and they wanted to get a few more moves in before calling it quits for the day. They had planned on heading down to Hogsmeade for new equipment but to also have time to themselves.

Minho and Amber were a chill couple. They didn’t need constant declarations of love and unnecessary displays of affection to know they loved each other. To anyone that saw them together knew it was obvious that they were a couple. Their eyes held so much warmth whenever they glanced at each other. The two had been together for a little over two years now and still going strong as ever. Most people would think that the two of them being on rival quidditch teams would be a serious issue between them. Honestly it only made their relationship stronger. 

They were a cute pair Minho tall and broad, while Amber significantly shorter and tomboyish clung to his side. The young woman often stealing her boyfriend’s clothes and flaunting them as if they were her own. Minho though she was pretty in his t-shirts and hoodies so he let her take them. They were known as the power couple of Hogwarts amongst the students. Both of them were captains of the strongest teams at school, worked hard in classes and were genuinely kind to everyone unless given a reason no to be. Amber and Minho both planned on becoming professional quidditch players after they graduated and hopefully they would end up on the same team. 

“So how’s the soap opera love affairs going?” Amber inquired and Minho groaned in annoyance, not at her but with his friends. The last thing he wanted to talk about was the drama that was his friends’ love lives. But one thing that the couple prided themselves on was having my secrets. His friends’ relations were no different. 

“Oh don’t even get me started,” The Gryffindor stated. “They are all about to drive me mad. Do you know much I had to cover for Jjong and Tae’s asses the other day? Those two are hopeless, I swear.”

The blundger that Amber had sent his way had decided to make it’s way back towards them and fast. Minho flew in front of her using himself as a shield. The force of the bludger when he caught it almost knocked him off his broom. The Gryffindor struggled to keep the stubborn ball still as him and his girlfriend flew back down to the ground. Minho ranted to Amber about his friends’ latest relationship drama and how he’d been the middle man in it all.

Amber laughed letting her boyfriend vent, knowing he needed it. Although she found it amusing seeing Minho rant, she’d never tell him. She knew her boyfriend needed someone to vent to and let everything he kept hidden out. Amber would never tell a soul anyway. Besides it was kinda hot watching Minho get frustrated and lose his temper a bit. 

Amber bit her lip as she watched her boyfriend fight to put the bludger back in it’s case. He was sweating a little after he shut the case with a huff and he looked so damn attractive while doing so. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Amber started to help Minho put all the equipment back. 

“We’re still going to Hogsmeade right?”

“Of course, Babe,” Minho turned his girlfriend, reaching out for her hand to hold it tightly. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” she started off coyly shuffling her feet from side to side. “It’s just that we’re alone, there’s nobody around but us.” The suggestion in her tone did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend. He smirked licking his lips as he stared down at her.

“We’re both gross and sweaty.” Minho pointed out, Amber only shrugged.

“So? There’s showers in the locker room.” She said nonchalantly acting coy. Minho cornered her against a broomstick case.

“Oh, you little minx.” His arms wrapped around her neck and she held into his hips.

Amber just smirked. “I think Hogsmeade can wait a little longer, don’t you?” She raised her eyebrow in a challenging expression.

Minho leaned down and kissed her fiercely. “Hogsmeade can _definitely_ wait.” 

 

 

-x-

 

 

Roughly twenty minutes after Jinki had left; Jonghyun had fallen back asleep on the elder’s bed, without realizing. Face he buried in a pillow, he was roused from his sleep by a comforting pressure on top of him. He felt warm all over, at peace, and so much at home. Lips grazing across the nape of his neck brought him out of his slumber and sent a shiver down his spine. Grinning into the pillow, the Gryffindor squirmed, subconsciously grinding down into the bed sheets. A soft moan escaped through Jonghyun’s lips in his semi-conscious haze.

A mischievous snicker was heard from above him before lips pressed against his neck again making their way down his t-shirt clad back. Jonghyun hummed in pleasure when hands snuck under his shirt scraping at his sides. It was enough to wake up him and realize just where he was and who was on top of him. Jonghyun shot up from the bed fast as lightning, almost toppling Taemin to the floor.

“Shit, shit, Tae!” The Gryffindor yelled in a panic “What the fuck? No this is not happening.” Gripping his hair in frustration and shame.

“Jjong, what the hell?” Taemin hissed in annoyance from almost being tossed to the floor. Also pissed that his boyfriend and cut him off when they were about to get to the good part. 

“What the fuck are you getting pissed at me for? Do you realize where we are?” Jonghyun hissed waving his arms over his head. “This is Jinki’s room! Your _brother’s_ room, this is his bed in case you’ve forgotten!” 

“It’s not a big deal,” the Slytherin scoffed “He’s not even here.” He tried to reason laughing as he spoke, but his boyfriend wasn’t having it.

“Not a big deal? Seriously?” The blond sucked his teeth. “Look, I know that you want to keep us a secret, but there is a limit on how far to push. Jinki is still my best friend. I’m not fucking on your brother’s bed, Taemin. I know you like to be adventurous or whatever but this is just flat out disrespectful. Haven’t we fucked him over enough already?” Jonghyun was fuming. “You already know how hard it is for me to keep this from him, to _lie_ to your brother like this constantly. We’re hurting him enough already, I’m not going to cross a line and be flat out disrespectful.” 

Taemin was stunned into silence by his boyfriend’s rant. Guilt seeped deep into his bones leaving him speechless with an ache in his chest. His boyfriend was absolutely right. 

“Jonghyun, I-”

“Save it.” Jonghyun cut him off. “I’m going to head back to my dorm to get ready. I’ll meet you in the courtyard in an hour.” 

“I’m sorry,” Taemin rushed out, panicky as Jonghyun turned to leave. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry.” He grabbed onto sleeve of his boyfriend’s hoodie, to prevent him from going. 

“Just give me a time to cool down.” Jonghyun gave him a weak smile, letting the younger know that they weren’t on bad terms. “We can still go to Hogsmeade.” 

“To hell with the date!” The younger cried out “That doesn’t mean anything to me if we’re not okay.” Taemin’s eyes started to swell with tears and Jonghyun felt a sharp jape to his chest. “You’re right, I was in the spur of the moment and I wasn’t thinking. You’re absolutely right what I was trying to do wasn’t right. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Taemin, baby, I swear that we’re okay. I won’t lie and say I’m not angry, but I’ll get over it. I just need some space and time to calm down. I still want to go on that date, I promise.” Jonghyun kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “How about we meet up in an hour? I’ll text you.” 

Taemin bit his lip, head down. “Okay.” He murmured. Jonghyun lifted his chin so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“A serious fight isn’t enough to break us, Tae.” The older pecked his lips sweetly. “I love you, Taemin.”

“I love you, too.”

Jonghyun pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Squeezing his tight enough, hoping that all the love he had to give was felt in the embrace.

“I’ll see you in an hour, Tae.” The Gryffindor leaned forward to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

“See you in an hour, Jjong.”

 

-x-

 

To say Jinki was nervous would be an understatement. If he was being perfectly honest with himself he was so nervous he was sure he was going to puke. The Ravenclaw couldn’t tell if he was shaking from his nerves or from standing in the semi-cold weather. As he stood in the courtyard watching other students head down to Hogsmeade. As headboy it was his duty to pay attention and make sure the student body was well behaved. But today he didn’t give a shit, not when he had a date with Kim Kibum. 

The Ravenclaw prayed to every higher being he could think of to make sure his day with the Hufflepuff went off without a hitch. Jinki hadn’t been on a date since fourth year and that had ended in _disaster_. He was hoping this time around would be better. 

How was he supposed to know that Victoria Song was allergic to rose hip oil? The Floral Fettuccine cleary had flowers in it, which made it obvious she shouldn’t have ordered it in the first place! Jinki had been quick to throw out a charm that had dissipated her allergic reaction enough to get her to the hospital wing. But Victoria’s overall embarrassment was too much for the older girl to ask for a second date. Since that experience had been a complete bust. It was clearly understandable why the Ravenclaw was anxious for this date to go well. 

“I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?” A velvety voice spoke from behind him, and Jinki practically jumped out of his own skin from shock. Whipping around he stared wide eyed at a highly amused Kibum, cackling. The Hufflepuff laughing so hard he was leaned over slapping his thighs. “Shit, I’m sorry, Jinki.” 

“I-its alright,” The elder stuttered as he tried to regulate his breathing. Taking in the sight of his date as he calmed himself down, instead his mouth went dry. Kibum was stunning. He was wearing a green black sweater, the sleeves going past his finger tips, the end of the garment a pit frayed. The Hufflepuff had on light blue jeans and white sneakers. His hair was short and blond and his bangs were a light peach shade. Eyes honey brown just a shade lighter than his natural eye color. Kibum looked effortlessly beautiful and put together. “I just got here so you’re not late.” 

“Oh, good,” Kibum breathed out in relief. “To be honest, I was so worried about looking good that I changed my outfit six times.” He admitted shyly. 

“Jonghyun picked an outfit out for me and forced me to wear it because I was changing my mind too much.” Jinki admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Kibum chuckled at his confession. 

“I guess we’re both just big dorks, huh?” The younger joked. Mindlessly the pair started walking away from the courtyard and down the path to Hogsmeade. Both were silent and unsure of what to say. There was an awkwardness that was starting to creep in and that was the last thing either of them wanted to happen. Kibum and Jinki had gotten close since the beginning of the school year and neither of them wanted that to just vanish. 

“You don’t have any allergies do you?” Jinki blurted out and instantly wanted to smack himself; _honestly who starts off a conversation like that?_ Kibum gave him a quizzical look before shaking his head.

“No…why do you ask?” The Hufflepuff asked in confusion but was amused nonetheless. 

“Well its just cause the first and only time I’ve ever been on a date it ended in disaster because of allergies.” Jinki said sheepishly and Kibum giggled.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not allergic to anything, but I do hate carrots with a passion.” 

“Noted. I’m sorry, I didn’t really plan well. I didn’t really know what to do or what you would like. So-” Jinki was beginning to ramble and although Kibum found it cute, the Ravenclaw was starting to become out of breath. It was only fair to show him some mercy. 

“Jinki, relax.” Kibum softly spoke as he entwined their fingers. “I’m just happy to have alone time with you. I don’t care what we do, we can get to know each other better just by walking around or sitting in a booth at Honeydukes. Besides I don’t see what you’re so worried about, we’ve gotten so close these past few months. Also we’ve already madeout, so that’s basically a bonus.” Jinki flushed at the memory. “I like you, Jinki. I have for a while, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, flustered. 

“Don’t be, besides with he way we act it feels like we’re dating already.” 

“We been basically going out for a while now haven’t we?” Jinki asked rhetorically.

“Yes we have,” Kibum leaned in and kissed the Ravenclaws cheek. “So what do you suggest we do first?” Pulling away with a wide grin.

“I think we should go to the Weasley’s joke shop,” Jinki responded a bit flustered. “I need to get Jonghyun back for being an ass the other day.”

The Hufflepuff nodded in agreement “I’d be more than happy to help you pick something out.” The glint in his eyes was mischievous. “Taemin pranked him by dyeing all of his hair blond. It’s starting to fade we should do that again. It’s a simple prank but we can totally add on to it.”

“That’s a great idea but I think I know a better one.” Jinki stated, Kibum leaned in close with a sly smirk.

“I’m listening.” 

“There’s there’s these new products that they keep unofficially in a secret room in the back of the store. Taemin being the little shit he is knows all about it. Anyway, I heard they have potions that temporarily change you into the animal that’s most resembles you.”

Kibum grinned wickedly, hair starting to turn and fierce red. “I like where this is going.” 

Jinki’s nerves had thankfully calmed down and finally felt that he was able to truly enjoy his date with Kibum. “I think we should slip the potion into his pumpkin juice during dinner tonight. He’ll be a puppy all Sunday.”

“What makes you think Jjong will be a dog?”Kibum joked, Jinki gave the younger a look. “Nevermind, you’re right. We should totally do that, its going to be hilarious.”

“Well let’s go there now and then maybe get something to eat after?” The Ravenclaw suggested, Kibum squeezed his hand affectionally before leading the way with a lovesick Jinki behind him.

 

-x-

 

“Honestly, who knew Taemin being such a little shit would come in handy one day.” Kibum said in astonishment, twirling his Floral Fettuccine. Jinki watched him eat his food on edge. The last time someone had eaten this dish in front of him they were rushed to the hospital wing. The Hufflepuff was completely unbothered and seemingly unaware of the older’s unease.

After leaving the Weasley’s joke shop with a few prank candies and the transformatio animalium potion that could change Jonghyun into a puppy; the pair had made their way into Honeydukes. They had managed to find a secluded booth in a back cover of the establishment.

“I know. I had no idea he came here so much that they give him a discount on all of his purchases; which has now been extended to me,” Jinki murmured still eyeing Kibum cautiously. “I should really talk to him about that. He’s going to get in so much shit with no one to bail him out after I graduate.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine. It’s rare that he gets caught considering all the pranks he pulls. Headmistress Boa still has no idea that Taemin’s the one that flooded the great hall with foam. And he did that in his third year. Trust me, your brother will be fine.”

“Alright, enough about my brother. This date is about the two of us getting to know each other better.”

Kibum swallowed his food before speaking again. “I feel like we know so much about each other already because of Jonghyun.”

“I mean that’s true but I’d rather hear more about you from your own mouth.” Jinki teased. “I’ve always wondered what it’s like to have a pureblood and muggle parents. The mix of the two must be interesting.”

Kibum laughed at that. “Oh you have no idea. My parents have been together for like twenty years and they still get confused out wizarding and muggle things-” 

With that the conversation flowed easily. Kibum told him what it was like being in halfblood while living in the muggle world. How it was difficult being a metamorphmagus when he was a child still going to muggle schools. He was an eccentric child and unable to control his changes at will. Usually his mood effected his appearance. There was this one time someone stole his cookie. During recess and he was so upset about it that his skin started turning blue. That had been difficult for his parents to lie about to his teacher. Now that he was older he had control over it and could change how he looked whenever he pleased. Though there were sometimes that his mood got the best of him and he couldn’t help it. 

He told Jinki what it was like growing up with Jonghyun as his neighbor and how close they were. There relationship was deeper than the Ravenclaw had originally thought. Through the younger’s explanation, Jinki was almost convinced that they were siblings. That was how intimate their friendship seemed. For some reason talking about Jonghyun made Jinki appreciate the fact that he considered the Gryffindor his best friend. He truly was one of the greatest friends someone could have.

Somewhere the conversation had turned to the topic of Jinki. The Ravenclaw somehow ended up talking about his home life. How he avoided his mother as much as he could. That she was a complete bigot and that he couldn’t stand her but tolerated her for his brother’s sake. Jinki told Kibum how he was glad his father had fucked off and that he hadn’t seen him since the day he left. He told the younger how sometimes he felt more like Taemin’s parent than his older brother. Even going as far as to tell him how he used to be afraid his brother would turn into his parents. Expressing how he had basically instilled it in Taemin’s mind that their parents views on the world were wrong.

“Despite Taemin being a little prankster, you know that he’s a good kid, right?” Kibum reassured him. 

“I know, I raised him to be an open minded person that doesn’t have ignorant views and I hope I’m doing a good job.” He confessed unsure of himself. The Hufflepuff reached across the table to hold his hand.

“You’re doing an amazing job, Jinki. Ask anybody Taemin practically worships you. He admires you a lot. There’s no need for you to doubt yourself.”

“I know, but even though he may be smart and witty; Taemin can still be a bit naive. I’m just afraid someone could take advantage of him.”

“Trust me, Jinki. With as intimidating as you can be without trying, Taemin has definitely picked up some of your quirks. He’ll be fine. Besides he’s got the four of us to protect him. Your brother is fine.” 

“I know, but still worry.”

“I imagine all siblings worry about each other. Since I’m an only child I wouldn’t know but I imagine Jonghyun is what having a sibling is like.” The Hufflepuff stated and the two of them laughed at that because it was true. 

Conversation between the two of them flowed so naturally that they hadn’t realized that the sun had set and it was time to go home. Reluctantly they made their way out of Honeydukes. Jinki helped to round up the last of the of stray students, surprised that his brother and Jonghyun weren’t apart of them.

In the end Jinki and Kibum held hands all the way back to the castle. They took their time as they walked; oblivious to the world around them. They had been having so much fun that the didn’t want the day to end. 

Jinki was so happy to finally be spending alone time with Kibum and the last thing he wanted to do was part ways. “Do you want to go back to my dorm? I’m sure those other three losers will be there. I’m sure since it’s the weekend everyone will be crashing in my room anyway.” 

Boldly, Kibum kissed his cheek, causing the Ravenclaw to flush scarlet. “I’d love to. To be honest I’d like to spend more time with you. I also haven’t seen those dorks all day. I’m starting to get Jonghyun withdrawals.” He joked. 

“Great, I’ll get the house elves to bring us food and we can all watch a movie on my bed or just do whatever. Jonghyun made up this spell that projects videos from his laptop onto my walls. He’s even figured out how to do surround sound. Its the closest I’ve ever been to a movie theater.”

“Well that sounds great. I’m down,” Kibum grinned letting Jinki guide them back to his dorm. “I’m really glad you took me out today, Jinki.” He confessed. “To be honest I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

The Ravenclaw’s smile could rival the sun’s with how bright it was. “I’ve wanted this for a long time too. Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me.”

Once they stopped in front of the portraits entrance the two of them halted, neither saying the password to get in. For a moment time seemed to freeze and they got lost in each other’s eyes. The two of them were leaning in close, eyes shutting until their lips pressed together in a long awaited kiss. Kibum’s arms snaked around Jinki’s neck, bring the boy closer. The Ravenclaw’s hand’s naturally found his, holding onto him tightly as their lips continued to move sweetly together. 

Anyone else that could have been walking through the halls didn’t matter. It was just the two of them ending their date in the most perfect of ways. If they pair were paying attention they would have noticed the dragon in the entrance painting blowing heart-shaped smoke rings in their direction. Maybe then Kibum and Jinki would have realized how splendid their day together had truly ended.


End file.
